


Thundershield

by sassystarrynight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: 3sentence fics, Break Up, Domesticity, F/F, F/M, Heartbreak, High School AU, Jealous Thor, M/M, mistletoe kisses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:55:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 73
Words: 19,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1527098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassystarrynight/pseuds/sassystarrynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of answered Thundershield prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Up on the Roof

**Author's Note:**

> "Up on the roof" — song inspiration

Steve wakes up gasping for breath, immediately reaching out to the empty spot next to him. For a second he is confused but then he relaxes, sure of where Thor would be. He grabs his sweatshirt and stumbles out of the bedroom, careful to be quiet as he goes outside and climbs up to the roof of the safehouse they were staying at. 

There sat Thor, blanket thrown over his shoulders, completely concentrated on the stars up above. 

"Nightmare?" Thor’s voice was low and guilt was clear in his tone. He should have been there when Steve woke up, but Steve only nods and sits next to Thor.

"Can’t sleep?" 

"Jane said there will be shooting stars tonight. I wish to see them." Thor admits, a bit sheepishly which Steve found endearing. He is smiling before he knows it, until the words registered. 

"Why didn’t you tell me?" Steve frowns, confused as to why his boyfriend wouldn’t ask him to join him up on the roof. 

"You looked tired, I thought it better to let you sleep." Thor explains, turning to finally look at Steve. He only had Steve’s best at heart and Steve could not be angry for that, still.

"I don’t need that much sleep Thor, you know that. I’d rather spend my time out here, with you." Steve reaches over and tugs the blanket so they are both sharing it. Thor beams and snuggles up closer to Steve, tilting his head back so he could see the sky again. 


	2. Sick Thor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor’s ill. Steve takes care of him….

Thor’s face is still slightly flushed, hair matted to his face, lips cracked from the fever he was still battling and Steve wishes he could do more than pressing a cold towel against Thor’s forehead. 

Thor turns his head very slowly, trying to look at Steve, but knowing any sudden movements would have him retching. The others are trying to find a cure, trying to figure out how to combat the poison in Thor’s body and Steve hopes they can reach someone in Asgard soon. 

"I will be fine." Thor whispers voice cracking so Steve grabs the glass of water and helps Thor drink from the straw. 

"I know." Steve agrees, because he is positive they will find a cure, he is. He has to believe that. Steve reaches out and places his hand on Thor’s cheek, glad that Thor wasn’t radiated the same amount of heat he had been before. Steve remembers the many times he fell sick before the serum, how he would get bed ridden, unable to move at times afraid of coughing fits. Sometimes, he forgets that Thor is really immortal, that there are things out there that can hurt him, make him sick. 

"When I was just a tiny boy," Thor starts, voice sounding a little stronger, "I used to pick at Father’s food."

Steve starts to protest that Thor shouldn’t talk too much but Thor ignores him and continues, in very much Thor fashion. 

"One day, he was given a cup of wine and I wanted to try it. So I did, snatched it up and took a big gulp of it. It was the most horrible thing I had ever tasted. It wasn’t wine." 

Steve sits there, because he knows what Thor means, he knows where this story is heading. It is only obvious. 

"I was not meant to drink the poison, Father was. I fell horribly sick, worse than I am now. Mother said I almost died that day."

Steve could not imagine his life without Thor. He didn’t want to.

"But they administered the antidote and I was saved. I will survive this one as well."

Steve looks at Thor, because there he is, comforting Steve instead of the other way around. Steve smiles wide and nods, reaching for Thor’s hand.

"I won’t let you go."

"I know." 


	3. Cry on my Shoulder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cry on My Shoulder - Deutschland Sucht den Superstar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was watching Castle, so this is a Castle type AU.

It is Bucky, it is so clearly Bucky on the screen but that is not possible. It cannot be possible because Bucky is dead. His tombstone is in the cemetery, Steve takes flowers to it every other weekend.

“Steve?” Thor looks at him, worry clear in his tone and face. Steve doesn’t know how to feel, because right there is Bucky. He is alive and dangerous. Bucky is their murderer.

“I need some air.” Steve whispers, pushing past people to get outside. He can’t breathe.

“Steve, wait!” Thor rushed after him, stepping into the elevator just in time.

“Thor, I can’t right now-“

Steve is cut off by Thor wrapping his arms around Steve, pulling him into a tight hug.

“It’s ok.” Thor whispers, tightening his hold on Steve, who finally crumbles into Thor’s embrace. Steve shuts his eyes and holds tightly onto Thor, his lifeline.

“Shhhh.” Thor mutters, resting his cheek on top of Steve’s head, saying nothing but just being there for Steve.

“It’s him Thor. It’s Bucky.” Steve’s voice is weak, a whisper and it breaks Thor’s heart.

“We’ll find him.”

“And then what?” Steve lets out a shuddering breath and how Thor wishes he could make it all ok for him.

“You’ll save him.”

There is so much faith and conviction in that one statement that it makes Steve smile as he rests his head on Thor’s shoulder.

“What if I can’t.”

“You will, and we will all be here to help you. You are not alone.”


	4. I guess that is why they call it the blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I guess that is why they call it the Blues- Elton John

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Au, where Steve is a soldier and Thor is going to business school.

He is dead tired and all he wants is to get home, so he smiles at the flight attendant and shuffles his way to the end of the plane, where his seat is. Bucky grumbles about how far back they are and why couldn’t they get first class, while Sam is quick to remind him why. Steve chuckles and stuffs his back in the overhead compartment, before taking the window seat. He knows that Bucky wouldn’t take it, too enclosed, he would want the aisle seat, and Sam would actually sleep knowing he has the two of them on either side of him.

“How long is this flight?”

“9 hours.” Steve automatically replies, too conscious about how long before they got home. The longer they wait to get in the air, the more antsy he becomes.  

“Is he going to be there, waiting for you?”

“You mean us? Because we are going to need a ride home.”

Steve laughs and turns to look at his two friends, happy that he had them in his unit, glad he had them there.

“Yes, he will be there to take us all home.”

At least, Steve is hoping Thor will be there, waiting for them…for him. God, how he misses his boyfriend. Steve closes his eyes as the lights are turned off and the plane begins ascending. He falls asleep and dreams of baby blue eyes and golden hair.

…………..

Thor waits by the slide doors, arms crossed, vibrating with anxiety, waiting for Steve to walk through those doors. He had been gone for too long, too long.

“Relax, his flight is not said to land for another twenty minutes.” Jane huffs but she is grinning, enjoying Thor’s anxiety a little too much, but Thor didn’t mind it.

“Twenty minutes too long.”

“Come on, some coffee to calm you down Big Guy.” Darcy grinned, passing over a cup of coffee to Thor, before Jane had the chance to protest. Thor did not need any caffeine right now, not will the red bulls he had already taken. It almost made her change to biology just to figure out how Thor is still functioning after all that caffeine in his system.

“I’m fine.” Thor could see Jane’s distress, but it didn’t stop him from downing the coffee down.

“You two are incorrigible.”

……………………….

Steve rolls his eyes as he listens to Sam and Bucky argue about who spilled whose orange juice. He lets them argue as he waits for everyone to start getting out of the plane and suddenly he feels Bucky’s annoyance with being at the back of the plane. He has to wait for everyone else to get out when all he wants to do is push everyone aside, but, he waits.

What are another few minutes?

An eternity, if Steve is honest, and perhaps he is being dramatic, but he hasn’t seen Thor in a year.

Thor is waiting outside for him, Steve knows it. He can feel it.

Sam and Bucky say nothing as he takes his bag and stumbled over his feet on his way out of the plane. They follow behind him, probably laughing at him as he zigzags around people, stumbling out where he immediately spots Thor.

He stands slight far off, easily looming above everyone else, easy to spot. God, he looks the same to Steve, looks like home.

Thor sees him and his face brightens and how did Steve missed him.

“Steve!”

Steve wraps his arms around Thor, hugging him tight, happy to be back.

“I’m home.”

“You’re home.” 


	5. 3sentence; Thor Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 sentence prompt- Thor gets sick and Steve takes care of him

Thor sniffled as he shifted on his bed, trying to find a position that would let him sleep but nothing was working; thankfully Steve came in then, carrying a cup of tea in one hand and tea on the other. 

"Something to help you sleep," Steve explained as he carefully passed the cup over to Thor, hesitant, unsure if Thor had the strength to hold it but Thor only shot him an amused, yet tired, smiled before bringing the cup up to his lips. 

"Thank you," Thor sighed in relief, feeling drowsiness beginning to take over and he could breath again; Steve just smiled and took the cup away, staying vigil until Thor fell asleep. 


	6. 3Sentence: Blanket Fort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blanket Fort

Steve turned to his side and rested his head on his arm, eyes coming to rest on Thor’s sleeping figure; the rain outside muffled by the blankets surrounding them. 

Thor sniffed in his sleep, shifting a little before sighing and going still again, causing Steve to smile as he reached out to push a strand of Thor’s hair behind his ear. 

He had come home feeling exhausted and for a second he had been annoyed at the mess, but Thor looked so earnest and just doing nothing under a fort of blankets reminded Steve of happy childhood memories….he couldn’t say no. 


	7. 3Sentence: RotG Au Valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> books-bring-you-to-wonderland likes the RotG AU  
> Valentine's time

Steve smiled as he watched Thor munch on the chocolate chip cookies, little hearts of sand dancing around Thor’s head. He reached up and poked the hearts, causing them to shake a little, but remain intact. They changed into a cookie, causing him to look at Thor’s face, who was grinning, a platter of cookies offered to Steve. 

"It is a wonder how you don’t get sick from all the sweets you eat." Steve picked up a cookie, not a fan of them unless it was during Christmas. 

Thor just shrugged, before popping a chocolate kiss into his mouth. Steve was startled when he was pulled in, a chocolate flavored kiss placed right on his lips. 

If Steve controlled sand, he was sure there would be little hearts of sand dancing around his head as he wrapped his arm around Thor’s waist and deepened the kiss. 


	8. 3Sentence: Steve's Allergic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> moperson: Steve’s allergic to flowers (the pollen) but Thor brings him five bouquets and Steve can’t bring himself to refuse them and ends up sneezing his way through their evening.

Steve was an idiot, but on his defense he had thought he wouldn’t be allergic to anything because of the serum, how was he supposed to know that that would not be the case and that Thor would bring him so many bouquet of flowers because apparently he couldn’t decide which one he liked the best. 

So yes, Steve was an idiot, but he refused to turn down Thor’s flowers because that would make Thor sad and he could not do that and he was a soldier, a little allergy would not deter him from enjoying this day with Thor. 

After an hour of sneezing and sniffling Thor had only shot him an admonishing look before taking away the flowers because what mattered was that Steve was comfortable and being an idiot but at least he was Thor’s idiot and Steve agreed to it all. 


	9. 3Sentence: More RotG Au Valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> books-bring-you-to-wonderland said: Thorandsteveriseoftheguardiansaubecauseican'tgetenoughofitplease?

Thor yelped as something hit his butt, he turned around, glaring at Clint who only saluted him before flying away with a flap of his wings; the arrow had hurt but it was Valentine’s and it always made Clint that much more trigger happy. 

He plucked the arrow, wincing the whole time, and noticed there was a note on it, from Steve, which automatically made up for the slight pain the arrow had caused. 

Thor rose to the skies and rushed towards the North Pole, nodding at Phil in thanks when he directed him to a room until finally he stood in front of a tabled decorated with all sorts of cookies; Steve was grinning wide at him and Thor launched himself at him, hugging him tight. 


	10. 3sentence: Tony ends up helping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> immerwennesdunkelwird said: Thundershield - Thor goes to Tony for gift advice. In retrospect, he should've gone to Pepper. Or Tony Stark helps Thor make a mixtape for Steve.

Tony said that he had Thor covered and that the best present that could be given, was a mixtape, which luckily for Thor, Tony already had song selections. 

Thor had hugged and thanked Tony, before taking the offered iPod and going about to listening to the songs and searching for more to give to Steve. 

Steve had been hesitant about the gift but as the first song, Cheek by Cheek by Fred Astaire came on, followed by songs from his early years, all Steve could do was envelop Thor into a tight hug and whisper a soft “thank you.” 


	11. 3sentence: Dinner gone wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> myownrpworld said: {3 sentence prompt} Valentine's day dinner plans gone wrong.

Thor was pretty excited, for everything was going great; he had mastered the lasagna thanks to Jane and after watching movie after movie with Darcy, Thor had set up the table with candles and rose petals. 

And then Steve called in that he was going to be half an hour late which was fine, but the half hour turned into an hour and another. 

Thor found himself falling asleep waiting for Steve, who didn’t make it home until midnight; but Thor was glad, in the end, that Steve made it home safely. 


	12. 3sentence: Thor teaches Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stormchasersteve said: 3SP: Three things Steve learns from Thor

Thor taught Steve many things but there are three that always come to mind; the first, is laughter, Thor taught him to laugh freely, with his whole body, until he can’t breath and the only thing he feels is utter joy and happiness. 

The second thing is crying, Thor taught him to cry wholeheartedly, to let everything go and just crumble to his knees, whole body shaking and lungs screaming for air, letting all the emotions out and holding none back. 

The third thing is loving, Thor taught him to love with all of his soul, to let go and just love, to relish every kiss, every touch, every breath, every word.


	13. 3sentence: Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stormchasersteve said: 3SP: the first time Thor tastes chocolate

****

Thor was pretty sure he had never had anything as delicious as the so called chocolate he had just been given to eat. 

Steve was pretty sure that the noises Thor was making were obscene and should remain in the bedroom; preferably with Steve there to hear them and hopefully to be the cause of them. 

Everyone else was pretty sure that they needed to have a nonstop supply of chocolate for Thor if it meant they would get those sounds and view. 


	14. 3sentence: Steve holds Mjolnir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stormchasersteve said: 3 Sentence Prompt: the feelings that course through Thor when Steve first wields Mjolnir

If they were to ask him how he had known that someone had picked up Mjolnir, all he could saw was that he had felt it. 

There was an energy that he shared with Mjolnir, a feeling, always in sync, revolving around each other; when suddenly their sync was thrown off and he felt it on his skin, the prickling sensation, and as his hand reached out to stable himself on a car, a sharp shock had him hissing in pain. 

He was off balance, disoriented and slightly irritated by the sensation, but it was all forgotten when he caught sight of Steve, and suddenly it was like he was back in sync, but this time he could also feel Steve there and it was comforting. 


	15. 3sentence: braids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: three sentence prompt - steve really likes braiding thor's hair

It got to the point where Thor didn’t bother doing anything to his hair after showering, just toweled his hair and went about his business until Steve came to him, hairbrush in hand. 

Whenever they would watch a movie, somehow, Steve would end up maneuvering the two of them so Steve could braid Thor’s hair.

It also meant, that whenever they got into an argument, Thor would proceed to braid his own hair or have one of the others braid it for him until they both talked and got over the argument. 


	16. MpregThor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Some mpreg!Thor with Steve spoiling him rotten as he carries is always something I love to see. x3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[it is short, and i wanted to do that good old cliche were at first people arent really together but through the process they fall in love, something like that is happening here.]]

Thor had always thought of having a child of his own, but….he had not expected it to happen quite like this. Still, he couldn’t ever regret it, because how could you regret your own child? He rested his palm on top of his growing tummy, trying not to think of the way that his organs were being squeezed to accommodate the growing baby.

Part of him was terrified, actually, most of him was terrified and the one person that he wished he could talk to….he didn’t have anymore. She wasn’t around to tell him what remedies would help alleviate the nausea. She wasn’t there to tell him that he was doing the right thing, that the child he was carrying was worth it……

“Thor?”

Thor turned his head, slightly startled, confused as to why his sight was blurry, until he felt Steve’s hands on his cheeks, wiping stray tears away.

“Steven.” Thor offered a smile, a weak one, sad, but Steve said nothing about it, only focused on wiping the tears away, before pulling Thor into a hug.

“I brought food, the baby’s favorite, orange chicken.” Steve muttered as he pulled back, giving Thor a comforting smile. He had an idea of what Thor had been thinking about, Thor had talked about it before, instead Steve hoped to divert Thor’s attention to something else. The stress was not good for the baby.

“That did not take long.” Thor sighed, beginning to lighten up, unable to stay sad when the baby was shifting, demanding food.

“They know by now. I think they have orange chicken on the side especially just for you.” Steve grinned, gently guiding Thor to the table, happy that Thor was now finally allowing Steve to be close to him.

“I believe that I am gaining weight from all the food I have been eating.” Thor frowned as he very slowly settled down on the chair, while Steve served them their food.

“You are pregnant, the baby is the one gaining weight, not you.” Steve offered, causing Thor to laugh. The super soldier mentally patted himself in the back, glad he was able to get Thor laughing. There were days when Steve worried over Thor, the way he looked, so pale, so tired. It was normal, the loss of energy, but it really didn’t make Steve feel better, because what about their situation was normal? Nothing.

And then ,there were days, like that moment, with Thor laughing, eyes shining, face glowing that made Steve realize that he was falling in love with the Thunder God. He had always respected Thor, but seeing the strength, the vulnerability, earning the trust…..getting to know parts of Thor no one else knew…..

“Steven?” Thor venture out, a slight frown on his lips, snapping Steve back to reality.

“Pepper and Tony are planning the baby shower.” Steve offered, reaching out to grasp Thor’s hand, who didn’t pull away, instead Thor tightened his hold on Steve’s hand.

“The baby will be spoiled. We must not let them grow up to be like I, however, I have faith they will take after you.”

Steve found himself pulling his hand away from Thor, sitting back on his chair, feeling anger coursing through his veins.

“There is nothing wrong with our baby growing up to be like you-“

“I have done-“

“No, you listen to me. Everyone has a past, but you’ve learned from it, have become a better person. We all have to make mistakes, fall, break, that is the only way we learn. Our child will have to learn about consequences too, yes, we will try to teach him but there is only so much we will be able to do. I will be proud of our son, if he turns out to be like you. I am proud of you.” Steve stated, daring Thor to contradict him, but Thor could only look at Steve, shocked, before finally moving, as fast as he was able to, and hugging Steve.

“Thank you.” Thor whispered, tears streaming down his face, but he was smiling.

“Thank you.” Steve responded, standing up, knowing that the bent position would only hurt Thor’s back. Thor was already showing, and it was both surreal and wonderful to feel it whenever they held each other.

“Come, lets go get you comfortable and watch a movie as we eat.” Steve wiped Thor’s tears before leading him to the living room, where the couches were covered with all kinds of pillows. Thor sat down as Steve brought the food over to the living room.

Thor ended up falling asleep half way through the movie, but it was ok. Steve smiled softly as he looked down at Thor, deep asleep. Their relationship was progressing and Steve couldn’t be happier. There was a constant worry over Thor, over the baby, over how everything will work out in the end, but Steve wouldn’t leave Thor, ever. Neither of them had asked for this, but they were in it together.

He knew that Thor would probably wake up with a kink, but Steve had picked up some scented bath salts. Ocean breeze calmed Thor and the baby, so he would get that ready in a little bit, but for now, there was nothing wrong with joining Thor in a short nap. 


	17. Early morning in bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stormchasersteve said: naw you made me have feels everywhere :

Steve smiled softly as he propped his head up on his hand, eyes focused on Thor’s sleeping form. The Thunder God’s hair was splayed out on the pillow, probably tangled, his braid had come undone during the night. His chest rose, up and down, slow, normal, it made Steve happy to see Thor looking so peaceful, smiling in his sleep. Steve reached up to run his fingers through Thor’s hair, enjoying the softness, very gently untangling any knots his fingers ran into. 

Thor sighed in his sleep, leaning into Steve, head turning to face Steve, but not yet waking up. Steve grinned as he leaned down to graze his lips over Thor’s, eyes open to watch as Thor began to wake. Thor’s eyes cracked open, squinting slightly before finally fluttering open. His eyes were still hazy, but he press back against Steve’s lips. They stayed like that, lips pressed against each other, for only a few seconds but felt hours to the two of them. Thor finally turned his head to yawn and stretched out. 

Steve didn’t move back, instead he began pressing kisses down Thor’s neck, nuzzling his nose onto Thor’s skin, enjoying the prickling sensation from Thor’s growing beard. Thor hummed, eyes closed once again as he enjoyed Steve’s ministrations. 

"We need to get up." Steve muttered into Thor’s skin, but Thor made no sign that he heard Steve. The super soldier chuckled, moving to hover over Thor, hand cradling Thor’s cheek. 

"I thought you wanted to go out into the city." Steve reminded Thor, who fought to open his eyes again, smiling tiredly at Steve. 

"I do remember, but an hour or two won’t hurt us, shall it?" 

Steve laughed, leaning down to kiss Thor, this one more than just a pressing of lips. Steve leaned heavily into Thor, who found himself grinning into the kiss, feeling Steve parting his lips, but Thor broke away, chuckling. 

"We will not get to sight seeing if you continue." Thor teased, feeling his tiredness begin to fade, while Steve only smirked, bending his head to rest his forehead against the Asgardian’s. 

"A little early morning exercise won’t hurt us, will it?" Steve reused Thor’s words, who laughed once again, before rolling over to his side. The super soldier laughed along as he was dislodged, finally sitting up fully and trying to smooth his hair down.  

"You worry more about your hair than I do, which is strange, for I am the one with the long hair that ends up everywhere by morning." Thor chuckled, finally sitting up but Steve only huffed at that. 

"Your hair is never everywhere! And even when it is, it looks like you did it on purpose." Steve pointed out, reaching out to tug on a strand of Thor’s hair. Thor only chuckled at that as he threw off the covers and got to his feet. Steve watched as his boyfriend stretched, and how could anyone not take a moment to watch the way that Thor’s muscles rippled. The Asgardian’s pants were riding low on Thor’s hips and Steve really thought it was a shame that Thor had pants on. 

"Are you not going to join me?" 

Steve was startled, taking a second or two to comprehend what Thor had asked, while Thor only raised an eyebrow. Steve scrambled out of the bed, following a laughing Thor into the shower. 

"You were correct, a little morning exercise won’t hurt us." 

Steve got his wish of getting rid of Thor’s pants. 

And they didn’t leave their hotel room until late in the day, but they still had days to go before they had to go back. They could take it slow and Steve wouldn’t have it any other way. 

He turned his head and watched as Thor excitedly pointed to everything that caught his eye. There was just such happiness on Thor’s face, Steve couldn’t help stopping and reaching up to bring Thor down for a kiss. Thor happily kissed back. 

"I love you." Steve muttered against Thor’s lips. 

"And I you." 

Steve kept his hand locked with Thor’s as they strolled through the streets.

They were happy and really, that was all that mattered. 


	18. College Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: College AU Where Thor is a very well known football player and Steve is a new student and develops a crush on Thor.

Steve didn’t know what to expect, and he was going to miss the friends he made at his community college. Now here he was, transferred to a new college, ready to finish his last two years. What he was not expecting for sure, was ending up infatuated with a football player, that everyone at the school seemed to love. 

Not like he didn’t understand why everyone loved him. Those blue eyes, long blond hair, broad back, and a laugh that could be heard across the quad. Steve found himself flushing as they crossed path around campus, even though he tried very hard to not react. 

As his first big art project came closer, all Steve could think of was Thor. Until finally, he gave up and painted a picture of Thor. He really hoped no one asked how and where he got a picture of Thor for the painting, because Steve was not about to say he stalked their college website for any pictures of him. Nor was he going to say that he stalked his facebook because those were things one didn’t tell people. 

The painting was suddenly everywhere and so was Steve. All he wanted was to stay low, finish his classes, do his artwork in peace. Now people knew his name and worst of all Thor knew his name.

"You must be Steve! I saw the painting!" 

Steve froze, unsure of what to say or do. 

"Doesn’t do you justice."

Those are the words that slip out of Steve’s mouth. Oh dear. 

Thor laughs, cheeks flushed every so slightly.

Definitely no justice. 


	19. Pirate Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bride-of-a-lucard said: How about a Thundershield Pirate AU?

Thor rushed to lean over the railing, catching sight of the ship, the Chitauri was catching up to them. 

"Chitauri! They’ve caught up to us!" Thor cried out, causing the others to go over and see for themselves. 

"What are you standing around for?! Luff and touch her! Trim those sails!" Captain cried out, sending them all scurrying, while Thor whirled to look at Steve. 

"Can we really lose them?" 

Steve shot him a smirk, before motioning for Natasha to take over the steering. 

"Even if we don’t, we shall be ready." 

Thor was startled to find a sword being offered to him. He looked at Steve, surprised, but Steve only smiled. 

"I think you stopped being a captive a while ago, don’t you?" 

Thor grinned and took the offered the weapon, weighting it in his hands, before looking at Steve. 

"I won’t let you down, Captain." 

"Better not." Steve muttered, reaching out to bring Thor into a deep kiss, ignoring the hollering of his crew. 

"Maybe I’ll take you to meet my parents after this." Thor gasped once they pulled away. 

"I’m sure the King and Queen will just love me." Steve drawled, but there was no hiding the pleased grin. 

"I do." 

That startled Steve, who was quickly prompted to kiss Thor again, not for the last time. Not yet. 

"Ready the cannons! If we do not lose them, we’ll fight them." 

The crew cheered. 


	20. AU, Veterinarian Thor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shieldintheice said: Thor is Steve's hot veterinarian neighbor who finds Steve's dog wandering around and brings him back to his owner.

Steve wasn’t expecting his neighbor to be standing at his door. Not to say he hadn’t thought about it, and perhaps dreamed about it on occasion but for it to actually happen, yep, Steve hadn’t expected it.

"Hello! I believe I found something of yours."

Steve was glad that he did not blurt out, ‘my heart.’ Instead he looked down and immediately crouched down, hugging Bruno.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Steve looked up at his neighbor, relieved, before looking back down at Bruno.

"You scared me Bruno! Don’t ever do that again!" Steve huffed, but he was soon laughing at Bruno began licking his face. 

"I leave you-"

"Wait!" Steve blurted out, causing the hot neighbor to tilt his head, curious. 

"Just thought I would invite you something to eat and drink since you found my dog?" 

"That would be lovely, I’m Thor by the way." 

Oh Steve knew he was Thor, but he made sure to act like he didn’t know. 

"Good boy." Steve muttered to Bruno, vowing to buy him more treats next time he went to the store. Bruno deserved it. 


	21. Au Cupid Thor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shieldintheice said: (More unconditionally!) and Thor is cupid who falls in love with the person that he's supposed to mark.

Thor leaned his elbows on the table, propping his head on his hands, watching his mark smile shyly at the waitress. She was pretty, perhaps, not as beautiful as his mother, but who would ever be? Thor mused, eyeing the girl, watching the way she smiled back, fond, but not what his Steve was looking for. 

He reached over to tap his golden arrow, before shaking his head. Not her. She was not the one. Strange, how much time he was taking in trying to find Steve someone, never had he given anyone this much thought before. He wasn’t always worried about the end results, that wasn’t his department. Still, as he watched Steve, saw the way he cared and protected people…..Thor wanted nothing more than to give him someone worthy of him. 

So far, he had found no one. His mother would tell him he was being foolish, but he was an Eros, when wasn’t he doing something foolish. He knew what he was feeling, but for the first time, Thor was doing nothing about it. 

He was startled out of his thoughts when he caught sight of Steve leaving the cafe. Thor quickly stood up, slinging his quiver over his shoulders before rushing after him. He walked next to him, for a second, imagining  that Steve was happy to walk next to him. Instead of the whole Thor being invisible to him. 

Thor had vowed to not be with mortals anymore and he would not go back on his word. He took flight and readied an golden arrow. His job was to get Steve with someone, his growing feelings for the mortal, were not important. Not anymore. Maybe, centuries ago, Thor would have swooped in, but they were in enough trouble with the Norns as it were. 

"Hope you are happy." Thor whispered into the wind, hoping Steve would hear that one thing, before readying a golden arrow. 


	22. Suddenly, He's Not There: part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't a prompt but since I was asked to write more for this, figured I'd stick it here better

Steve watched as Bucky slowly warmed up to the others, but the one person he wanted Bucky to approve of wasn’t there. Thor wasn’t there for their movie nights, and Bucky tried to sit down and watch one with him but it wasn’t the same. It wasn’t THEIR movie night. 

There was no loud, boisterous laughter, nor was there any long, blond hair for him to run his hands through. There was no Thunder God who would sometimes ends up falling asleep, head falling to rest on Steve’s shoulder and Steve would just stare at Thor’s peaceful face. It was during those times that he allowed himself to finally think of all the possibilities. 

A month, without a word from Thor, and Steve was moping. Bucky tried to cheer him up and the others tried to remind him that Thor always came back. 

But Thor had not said good bye to Steve and he was never gone for this long….and….Thor didn’t owe him anything, did he? 

Steve missed him. 


	23. Not there: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shieldintheice said: Yes. Do more of the suddenly he's not there. Yes!

When Thor comes back, there is such a feeling of relief, Steve can’t stop grinning. Everything forgotten the moment he sees the other blond, smiling wide and laughing. 

And then, nothing is the same. Because Thor doesn’t come around for movie nights, doesn’t come knocked to spar, doesn’t ask Steve to show or tell him about whatever topic he had recently heard about. 

It is like he is invisible to Thor, no longer there, but he knows that is wrong too. Because Thor still claps him on the shoulder, smiles at him, bumps his shoulder against Steve’s, and he asks…..he asks Steve if he is well and Steve can never get the words. 

No. I am not alright. 

How could Steve be alright? 

After a month of moping Bucky rolls his eyes and Natasha asks Steve if he explained to Thor about Bucky. 

And Steve at first doesn’t understand, but then he does, and suddenly, he feels like there is hope still. 


	24. Part 3, Happy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Ending

Steve smiled softly as he came upon Thor, sleeping away. For a second, Steve felt him hesitating, unsure if he wanted to wake Thor, but they needed to talk. Very gently, Steve shook Thor’s shoulder, watching as Thor slowly began to wake up, eyes blinking before focusing on Steve. 

Steve watched as Thor immediately brightened and it warmed Steve’s heart to see that….he knew that look, he remembered that look, missed the look. 

"Thank you for waking me, I must have been more tired than I thought." Thor mused, sitting up while trying to stifle a yawn. Steve laughed, reaching over to run a hand through Thor’s hair.

For that moment, it was like they were back to normal. Before Bucky. Before Thor left. 

"Did you need something?" Thor asked, tensing once he had fully woken up and realized Steve was there. Steve would be amused if it he wasn’t so hurt by it. 

"We need to talk and since you have been avoiding me-"

"I have not been avoiding you." Thor muttered, shifting in his seat, unable to hide the guilt he was feeling over it. 

"I want us to go back to the way before, when we used to watch movies and go out." Steve huffed, moving around to sit next to Thor.

"But James-"

"Is my friend, and nothing else." Steve shook his head, reaching out to tug Thor close. 

"I missed you." Steve slowly closed their distance, pressing his lips very softly against Thor’s, afraid that he had read the whole thing wrong. Thor sighed and began to kiss back, much to Steve’s delight. 


	25. Say Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shieldintheice said: Say Something - Great Big World. (To help along your sad drabble feels if you will ;) )

He doesn’t know what to do with the news, all he can do is stare at Thor. Steve knows he should be happy for him, should clap him on the back, share a laugh, tell him that it was definitely time for him to settle down. 

The words get suck in his throat and Thor just watches him, blue eyes seeming to plead for something. Steve doesn’t know what. 

What does he say? 

What can he say?

_Don’t go. Don’t leave me. I’ve loved you for so long. I’m sorry. Please._

"Steve." 

Thor’s voice is hoarse and Steve doesn’t know what it means but he knows what he wants it to mean. But he can’t, can’t get the words out, can’t get himself to reach out, to grasp Thor. 

This is it. 

Time to say good bye to him…..time to let him go. 


	26. Last Christmas Thor Gave Steve his Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: What did he do last Christmas?! [which is referring to this drabble]

Thor grumbled as he began to wake up, trying to reach out and curl up closer to Steve, but he only found air. He frowned as he finally woke up , sitting up to look around, but there was no sign of Steve. He glanced at the clock and realized that it was eleven and figured that Steve must have gone to get food and that immediately brightened Thor. 

He couldn’t help grinning as he thought about the night before, when he finally mustered his courage and admitted to Steve that he loved him. There really was something to this Christmas celebration and Thor would forever embrace and enjoy it. He couldn’t stop himself from humming as he quickly showered and dressed. The blond beamed at his reflection, reaching out to press his hand against the mirror, trying to remember the last time he had been this happy, truly happy, feeling like he could do anything. 

The blond made his way out of the door, wishing everyone that he passed by a “good morning! and happy holidays!” 

And the moment he saw them, he froze. He was sure that it couldn’t be him, right? That was not possible, how could it be possible? No. He was having a nightmare, this wasn’t real. 

He watched as the woman wrapped her arms around Steve, watched as she pointed to the mistletoe and Steve should have said no. Steve should have pushed her away, right? Didn’t Steve love him?

And then it hit him, because last night, Thor had reverently whispered those words, over and over, tried to engraved them into Steve’s skin, but never had he heard those words whispered back to him. Never had Steve acted like he heard Thor, like he returned those feelings and this was nothing but his fault. 

What right did he have to go over, what right did he have to be angry? He had made himself believe things that were not true. 

Their lips met and his breath hitch, the image burned into his mind. 

They broke apart and Steve looked up, finally noticing Thor there. Thor just shook his head and swiftly turned around, marching out of the hotel. He couldn’t stay there, not in his room, not in the hotel. He needed fresh air. Needed space. He couldn’t. 

Thor wasn’t sure how long he was out in the streets, just walking, trying to clear his thoughts. He watched families, the way the smiled and laughed, and how he wanted to cry. Why couldn’t he have that? He thought to himself, but perhaps he just wasn’t worthy for that, not yet. One day, perhaps? He dragged his feet as he made his way back to the hotel, head bowed as he walked to his room. 

He froze the moment he walked into his room. Steve sat on the edge of the bed, but Thor couldn’t bear to look at him, not right now. 

"Thor, I’m sor-"

"If you could leave my room." Thor cut him off, because right now, he could not do this. Some other time, Thor could smile, clap Steve on the shoulder, go on like nothing happened, but not right at that moment. 

"Please, Thor, listen-"

"LEAVE ME!" Thor bellowed, surprising Steve and himself, for he had never screamed at Steve liked, at any of their friends, not like that. Thor took a shuddering breath, hoping to calm himself. 

"I am tired, Steve. I just want to rest." Thor amended, shoulders tense, face still turned away from Steve. 

"I want to, about what you saw-"

"Just answer one question." Thor quickly cut in, steeling himself, because he had to do it. How much more could it hurt? Right? 

But there was no denying the hope, the tiniest bit of hope as he asked. 

"Do you or do you not love me?" 

"I…." 

And if Thor thought the image of Steve kissing someone was painful, knowing that Steve didn’t love him for sure was crippling. 

"Then we have nothing to discuss." 

Before Steve could open his mouth again Natasha was poking her head in, eyeing the two with slight concern. Thor had forgotten to close the door and this only made him turn bright red, blinking furiously as he tried to find his voice. 

"Natasha, did you need something?" 

"Reminding you that Pepper had organized a dinner." 

But Thor only shook his head, not in the mood to go out and have dinner with the team. 

"I am sorry, but could you please let everyone know I am not feeling well. I wish to rest." Thor finally turned to look at Natasha, watched as her features softened. 

"Of course, come Steve. Let us leave Thor to rest." 

Steve wanted to protest but Natasha’s clipped tone made it clear that she was not taking no for an answer. 

"Get some rest Thor. We’ll talk later." Steve moved to the door, but he stopped at the entryway. 

"I’m sorry." 

Thor shut his eyes tightly, listening to their footsteps fade away, before he finally moved to close the door. He rest his forehead against the door, taking deep breaths, before moving to the bed. 

The sheets had been cleaned, the whole room had been picked up and it was like last night had never happened. 

Thor finally crumbled then, letting the tears fall as he fell into a restless sleep. 


	27. 3sentence: KidLoki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Could you plleeeeease do some kid!Loki??????

Thor smiled softly as he picked up Loki, turning off the movie and television before moving him to his bedroom, making sure he was tucked in, little Hulk plushie tucked in with him. 

He pressed a kiss to the top of Loki’s head, thinking about how this time around, he was not going to mess it up; he was going to give Loki the life he should have had, a happy one. 

Thor smiled when he caught sight of Steve leaning against the doorway; at least, Thor had Steve who would stick with him no matter what, and Thor was thankful for that, and for the fact that Loki had taken a shining to Steve.

———————————

Thor is surprised to see Loki’s art teacher at his door, who was smiling wide, if turning slightly red the longer he stood there. 

"Glad you made it!"

Thor watched as Loki dragged Steve inside, telling him that he came in just in time since his big brother needs help with the tree and Steve should help him with that and then stay for dinner; Thor found himself apologizing for Loki while glaring at him because Thor knew what he was doing and for sure, that was the last time Thor told his brother that he found anyone attractive. 


	28. 3sentence: inappropriate gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nonymous said: Tony gives Steve something inappropriate and Steve has no idea what it is, but is too embarrassed to say so but Thor somehow does and offers to show Steve. (Your choice of what it is!)
> 
> \-------.....it got mature right there at the end.

It had been Steve’s birthday and of course Tony had given him something inappropriate which had Pepper and Bruce smacking him upside the head, Clint and Natasha snickering, and Thor looking intrigued; meanwhile Steve had no idea what to do with it so he leveled a glare at Tony and put it away to be ignored. 

At the end of the day, Steve was putting the gifts and found Tony’s present; he was trying to think what to do with it, when Thor suddenly plucked the gift from his hands and muttered something about having used one before and how truly pleasurable it could be.

How could Steve say no when there was so much heat in those eyes and the slight flush on Thor’s cheek really was Steve’s undoing; of course, he was to be corrected for his undoing came from those beads as Thor took his time inserting them into Steve, teasing him until he couldn’t take it anymore. 


	29. 3sentence: New friends at the park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> moperson said: thor makes a little friend at the park, a little kid who follows him around and listens to his amazing stories. steve loves watching the two of them interact! (3 sen. prompt!)

Steve smiled softly as he watched Thor pick up little Adam, hoisting him on his shoulders and telling him stories from Asgard. 

There was so much love in Thor’s eyes, so endeared to the little boy and part of Steve wondered if Thor saw Loki in the little boy.

What Steve knew was that Thor would protect the boy with his life and as Thor looked up and beckoned him over, Steve knew he would do the same. 


	30. 3sentence: dogtags

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> m-u-n-c-h-y said: 3 sentence prompt you say? Well how about something with dog-tags? (This may or may not be one of Steve's kinks I've headcanoned)

The first time he gave the tags away, placing them over Thor’s head, watching as they settled over Thor’s heart, there was a sense of urgency, of hope that this time he would make it back home. 

The second time, he pressed the tags into Thor’s hand, urging Thor to come back to him, to not forget him, because Steve would be waiting.

The third time, Steve slipped the tags around Thor’s neck and pulled him close, foreheads resting against each other, and finally Steve asked “will you marry me?” 


	31. 3sentence: funny hats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> itony-stark said: They shared many laughs together. Laughing at each other as they wore funny hats for the holidays. Enjoying each other's company. ((Is that ok?)

Steve had shied away from the many headbands and hats lying about, instead watching as Clint force Tony into a headband that only had one antler. 

He was startled when he felt someone push a hat down his head and he was quick to whirl around and glare at the person but Thor was looking adorable, head tilted, big grin, and a headband with reindeer antlers sitting on top of his head. 

Steve sighed and rearranged the hat to a more comfortable position, before grinning wide at Thor, slipping his into his boyfriend’s. 


	32. 3sentence: thor draws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> moperson said: GRID PAPER! thor discovers tony's stash of grid paper and finds a pencil and starts drawing interesting symbols, steve fings them and is enthralled!~

Steve finds Thor in their bedroom, paper scattered all over the room; Thor is too enthralled in what he is doing to notice Steve. Steve picks up one of the paper, surprised at the beautiful, intricate designs on it; he realized that all the papers had similar, intricate designs. 

He didn’t say anything, instead settled next to Thor, watching those hands move across the paper; Steve could watch Thor do this all day. 


	33. 3sentence: Mistletoe kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> itony-stark said: First kiss under a mistletoe! Not three sentences but it is a prompt!

Thor laughed as he listened to Tony and Clint bicker, both of them waving their arms as they made their way down the hall and into the living room.

A “wait for us” had them stopping at the entrance, at least, Thor had stopped at the entrance and with Natasha slowing back, Steve found himself next to Thor; they were both now under the mistletoe. 

It wasn’t until Clint point it out that the two blonds noticed; Thor and Steve didn’t really need a lot of encouragement to kiss. 


	34. 3sentence: nother Mistletoe kiss

Steve had been trying to ask Thor out, officially, but something was always coming up and it was starting to get on Steve’s last nerve and it was because of that, that he had a perfect plan which was get Thor under the mistletoe. 

Getting Thor under the mistletoe had been easy enough what he had not expected was the bright red face and spluttering Thunder God, which Steve found to be adorable and how could he not kiss Thor looking like that? 

The explanation that in Asgard, a kiss under the mistletoe was a proposal and that Steve had just proposed to Thor; it should have filled Steve with some type of dread but he was too busy kissing Thor again because it wasn’t really a proposal if he hadn’t meant it and honest, what mattered was that Thor had not said no and therefore was fine with marrying Steve, so all was right in the world in the end.


	35. 3sentence: Steve's motorcycle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: 10. Steve's glorious motorcycle. Have fun! Love the 3 sentence prompts!

Thor closed his eyes and smiled as he rested his head on Steve’s shoulder, enjoying the warmth that emanated from Steve. His arms were wrapped around Steve’s waist and if he could stay like this forever, he would. Of course, there were more fun things they could be doing and all Steve needed was the slightest squeeze of his thigh and soon Steve was heading back home. 


	36. 3sentence: nonverbal communication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> immerwennesdunkelwird said: Steve/Thor - Nonverbal communication :3

Steve sighed as he shuffled over to get a drink, brightening slightly when he caught sight of Thor already there, grabbing one of the chocolate covered strawberries. 

Thor looked up at him, grinning and raising the strawberry up in offering but Steve just shook his head; there was no looking away from the way that Thor raised the strawberry to his lips and very slowly bit into it, taking ages to chew and swallow, before licking the chocolate off his lips. 

There was an invitation in the way that Thor quirked an eyebrow and Steve didn’t have to say anything, only took Thor by the hand and led him out to a more private area. 


	37. 3sentence: RotG Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> books-bring-you-to-wonderland said: 3 sentence prompts coming back! Yay! Would you mind doing some more Rise of the Guardian stuff because hfjesdcks those are amazing!

Steve watched in horror as the black sand surrounded Thor and he needed to get to the sandman, to his sandman, but his reindeer where too slow; they were all too slow. 

"Goodnight brother, I would say sweet dreams, but there aren’t any left."

They all watched as the black sand engulfed Thor, and just like that he was gone. 

……………………

Steve cradled Thor in his arms, watching as the golden haired guardian slept; fearful that he would wake up only to see that Thor was not there and that he was still living a nightmare. 

Thor sighed, shifted his head to the side to peer sleepily at Steve, hand reaching out to caress Steve’s cheek, sand gently falling on Steve. 

It was cheating, but Steve couldn’t find it in him to be angry as he sighed and fell asleep, content with Thor in his arms.

……………………..

Thor smiled as he watched Steve in his workshop, going over designs, creating models over models over models; every single toy was remarkable and Thor would never seize to be proud.

He walked over and placed the tray with the cookies on the work table, being careful to not spill and ruin anything, knowing that everything was special to Steve.

Steve was, of course, startled, having once again lost track of time and had forgotten to eat but that was why Thor was there, to help take care of him. 


	38. 3sentence; embarrassed Thor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: 3 sentence baby ficlet! Thor being embarrassed or shy about something he wants.

Thor shifted his weight from one foot to the other and Steve, well he found it adorable, but he was also worried what could have Thor looking so embarrassed. 

Before Steve could ask the question, Thor had thrust his arm out, a brush held firmly in Thor’s hand. 

Steve was confused for a second or two but it quickly dawned on him that Thor wanted Steve to brush his hair.


	39. 3sentence: First Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> myownrpworld said: 3 sentence prompt - Thor & Steve's first Christmas together

Thor grinned as he began wrapping the tinsel around the tree, while Steve tried to untangle all of the Christmas lights; it wasn’t going very well. 

Thor laughed at the sight of a tangled Steve, but him trying to help untangle them only made it worse. 

Natasha and Clint had to be called in to extract them; which only took them two minutes and another two minutes to put them around the tree. 


	40. 3sentence: Steve teaching Thor baseball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> winchestercaptains said: 3 sent. prompt: Steve teaches Thor America's favorite pastime - baseball! (Best if Thor breaks some poor soul's window. and maybe the bat. or wants to use Mjolnir.)

The first time they tried to play baseball, Thor ended up sending the ball flying into God knows where; only for them to watch the news later that day and hearing that a baseball came from the sky and broke a window. 

The second time, Steve was the one pitching, which in hindsight, was a bad idea; not only was the bat broken in half but the ball once again flew away and broke another window. 

The third time, Steve was the one pitching again but instead of using a bat Thor used  Mjolnir; ended up breaking the windows of many buildings and was last seen sinking into the ocean. 


	41. 3sentence: traditional asgardian wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Oh ho ho I'm gonna give you one. Okay, here it goes: Traditional Asgardian Wedding!

Thor took a deep breath as it was finally time to head to the gardens, where the wedding was going to be held and he couldn’t help fearing that  something would go wrong. 

He was stopped by Fandral, who had a small box but he said nothing; Thor’s eyes teared when he caught sight of the arm band, intricately engraved with knots resembling lightning. 

The arm fit perfectly around Thor’s arm and he wore it proudly; Steve also wore one and in that moment, Thor finally relaxed because finally, they were getting married and everything would be well.


	42. 3sentence: first kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stormchasersteve said: Are you still accepting 3 sentence fic prompts? Because... first kiss 9_9

Thor is laughing, head thrown back, eyes sparkling with mirth and Steve can’t look away; he itches to experience that joy and he doesn’t think, only acts. 

He pulls Thor into a searing kiss and the shock is clear in the tensing of Thor’s shoulders, but soon they relax and Thor kisses back eagerly.

And then they are pulling away and Steve is laughing and grinning and so is Thor.  


	43. Thanksgiving with the Avengers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: I heard you might be taking Thanksgiving prompts, so I wanted to ask if you would do one with the Avengers for their first thanksgiving (or second) together with COULSON! And possibly some jealous Thor? Thank you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: this should have been happier and fluffier, but shit happened in my life so….this ended being….well…..happy ending, but a bit melancholic, a bit down…dunno…still, happy thanksgiving!

It was three weeks before Thanksgiving, when Thor stumbled into the communal kitchen just as Tony and Pepper were discussing something, though not yet an argument.

“I just think that Thanksgiving would be a great time to bring everyone together.”

“If Coulson has not been around, it is for a reason. Forcing him into a Thanksgiving dinner won’t help.” Pepper muttered, sounding way too tired for the conversation to be a new one.

“Thor! Big guy! You must agree with me, about having a celebration, bringing Coulson in, like old times?” Tony grinned, looking behind Pepper, where Thor was still debating leaving or not, but now it was too late. Pepper turned around to offer Thor a smile, which Thor returned.

“Will he agree? He is missed, but we cannot force him.” Thor agreed with Pepper, much to Tony’s annoyance, who only pouted.

“But it is Thanksgiving! How can you say no to Thanksgiving?”

Pepper sighed and was about to respond when Thor asked, “What exactly is this Thanksgiving you wish to celebrate?”

“It is a day where you eat turkey, and pies, and drink-“

“It is a day where you appreciate what you have and who you have in your life. Usually you spend it with loved ones, family, friends.” Pepper cut in, shooting Tony a look but he only grinned.

Thor thought about that, it sounded beautiful, spending time with people you love, appreciating them before they were gone. He found his eyes beginning to tear and his throat clog up at the thought, but he couldn’t forced it away. No. Now was not the time for that.

“I believe that perhaps this Thanksgiving will benefit our team, for we have grown close and Coulson has definitely been part of us coming together. Perhaps he is only waiting for an invitation?” Thor cleared his throat, and found Tony and Pepper looking at him, surprised, but Pepper quickly recovered, offering a wide smile.

“You are right Thor, Thanksgiving will do us all good.”

“What?! I brought it up first!”

Thor left the two of them in the kitchen, deciding to head back to his room.

He liked the idea of Thanksgiving, drinking and merrymaking with loved ones. It was something they did often when not on adventures back in Asgard. Loki had never joined in nor enjoyed them as much as Thor had, at least he was not as boisterous. Not to say he didn’t enjoy causing mischief and his tales were just as entertaining as any others, perhaps more since he had such a way with words. Thor couldn’t help smiling at the memories, curling under the blankets, letting the television play in the background. Jarvis would turn it off once Thor had fallen asleep.

He couldn’t sleep without the background noise lately.

…………………………………

Thor sighed as he peered out at the cloudy sky, wondering if he could do something to clear the clouds, but perhaps it was best to let nature do as it must.

“Hey, are you ok?”

Thor was startled from his thoughts.

“Captain, why yes, I am well, just looking out. People never seem to rest.” Thor muttered, glancing away from Steve to look back out the window.

“People are always so busy, we hardly stop to appreciate the present moment.”

Steve’s tone was lighthearted but Thor was not feeling it. It did not make him feel any better.

“Alright everyone-“

“Tony what are you doing, stop that-“

“Aww, I built in an intercom system for this-“

“You have to tell them in person-“

“But this is so much efficient-“

“It is Thanksgiving, not about efficiency-“

“Like I’ll ever find Natasha or Clint?”

“Good point.”

Steve looked at Thor, eyebrow raised, wondering if he knew anything about this.

“I believe we will be celebrating Thanksgiving and we are hoping that Son of Coul will join us.” Thor’s tone was lighter, Tony’s antics brightening his mood slightly. Not only that, but the idea of seeing Coulson, who he preferred to call Son of Coul for the only reason that it amused people, seeing him again would be nice.

“We are going to do Thanksgiving?” Steve was slightly surprised but he quickly broke into a grin, which made Thor feel warm. He enjoyed seeing Steve grin happily, without restraint. It was such a rare sight.

………………………………………..

Thor was glad to be with his team members, they were now friends, and were quickly becoming a family to him. He understood that each of them had their own troubles, histories, had lost people, and these days probably brought bad memories to the forefront for them too.

It wasn’t their fault that the idea of Thanksgiving wasn’t particularly making him happy, it was being brought down by his memories, by his loss. He was trying to shake it off, but it was hard.

It wasn’t helping that the last couple of days, Steve had been spending time with everyone but him. He had been getting used to hanging out with Steve often, most evenings they would watch a movie and they had recently started venturing out, on what were called dates? Thor had gotten used to it, and now he was missing Steve.

He scowled and sulked, annoyed that Steve was instead arguing with Tony over what food they were having for Thanksgiving. Thor had spent a few minutes with them but figure it would be best to leave them alone to settle things themselves. Jarvis would say something if they ended up trying to kill each other.

“There you are.”

Clint was suddenly at Thor’s side, peering out the window, something Thor had been doing incessantly lately. He frowned, before turning back to Thor, eyebrow raised.

“Come on, Natasha and I are going to stake out stores for dessert. Steve wants apple lie and Tony wants to order every delicacy, Natasha and I think we can do better.” Clint grinned, motioning Thor to follow him and Thor, feeling that perhaps this would lighten his mood, he followed.

They were two weeks away from Thanksgiving and Thor was finding all of this to be too much. He had been watching a lot of movies concerning these Holidays….

“Why do we not cook? Is not that what families do?” Thor asked the two assassins the moment they were outside, and walking down the streets. Natasha and Clint shared a look.

“Well, we aren’t the best cooks out there.”

“Coulson, he can cook.” Natasha muttered, a melancholy in her tone, which suddenly made Thor feel colder.

“When I was still a young child, mother would cook for Loki and I, this sweet dish. Nothing fancy, some milk, eggs, and these spices, sort of like your cinnamon and sugar. It was delicious and she used to let us mix it all together. We never learned and would get slight tummy aches because we would eat it before it was cooked.” Thor laughed at the memory, a fond smile on his lips.

“You know, why not, we can try cooking something. Yes?” Clint turned to Natasha, who only shrugged, but the smile was evident on her lips.

“Come on, let us get some ingredients and cookbooks.” Natasha herded Thor down another street.

By the time they were back at the store, bags and bags of food, Thor felt like perhaps, he could really get into the spirit.

………………………………………

Darcy and Jane looked at Thor, who was not sulking, seriously.

“Have you seen the hair of that guy? He has nothing on you, besides….look at those….” Darcy muttered, unable to keep herself from reaching out to poke at Thor’s arms, even if they were hidden under a long sleeve.

“They are just friends, besides, Steve wouldn’t ever……” Jane trailed off because, well, she didn’t really know Captain America, though, she liked to think that Captain America wouldn’t hurt Thor, sometimes it just happened.

“It is Thanksgiving, a time to spend with loved ones, which includes friends. You are getting jealous and worked up over nothing.”

“I really don’t think not answering your phone is going to help Thor.” Jane mused, picking up her piece of pumpkin pie.

“You know, this actually turned out pretty good. Where did Clint and Natasha go?” Jane looked around for the two assassins, but they were nowhere to be found.

“Not sure, your apartment is rather small.” Thor muttered, looking around the apartment, causing Jane to cry out in its defense.

“Come Thor, we must head back. Jane. Darcy. You are officially invited to the Thanksgiving dinner.” Natasha called out as she stepped out of the apartment. Jane and Darcy still had no idea where they had come from. Thor gave them a farewell smile and wave before following after the other two.

…………………………….

“Steve, it has been a week and Clint, Natasha and I have mastered the art of pies!” Thor chirped, taking a seat next to Steve, who only smiled tiredly.

“Ah, is that where you have been?”

“Oh, I texted you, I perhaps did it wrong? My apologies.” Thor offered an apologetic smile, but Steve just shook his head and pulled Thor forward, foreheads resting against each other.

“I think I allowed myself to be caught up in all this Thanksgiving thing, that I forgot to ask if you are ok.”

Thor was startled, but he just sighed, curling tighter around Steve.

“I am well, and definitely enjoying all the preparations. Even though, I haven’t heard confirmation on Coulson. Is he coming?”

If Steve noticed that Thor changed the subject, he did not call him out on it.  

“No, we haven’t heard anything about him coming. He’s been busy with being in the field with a new team.” Steve muttered, pressing a kiss to Thor’s forehead, a gesture of comfort.

………………………………………..

They were days away from Thanksgiving and Thor was on a mission.

“Skye, stop that.”

Thor just smiled at the girl named Skye, before turning to Coulson.

“Please, I wish to speak with you.”

Honestly, Thor was not sure what he would say to the man. He honestly had not seen him that much, and there would be nights, rare, but it happened, that he saw Coulson die in front of him, over and over. Thinking of those dreams had him reaching out to clasp Coulson on the shoulder before dragging him into a tight hug.

“Friend! I am glad you are well!”

………………………………….

On Thanksgiving day, Thor found himself trying to do an apple pie with Natasha and Clint. Meanwhile Coulson and Steve were working on the turkey, well, Coulson was ordering Steve around on how to do the turkey. Tony had been left with the easy task of making the mac and cheese and salad; with Pepper helping for the sake of everyone.

Bruce arrived early on in the day, looking tan and obviously cold. He had presents which Tony immediately wanted to open but they were for Christmas much to his dismay.

Their food would hopefully end up edible, but as Thor looked around at everyone working and laughing, it didn’t matter. They were together, a family.

And yes, it still hurt and he still missed his loved ones that he had lost, always would really….but he still had people that loved him and that he loved. He couldn’t let himself succumb fully into his sad thoughts, not when he had a present and a future. His mother specially wouldn’t want that, and he would like to think, that Loki, would have wanted it too.

“Hey, you alright?” Steve placed a hand on Thor’s arm, snapping him out of his thoughts.

“Yes, I am.” Thor grinned, bending down to press a quick kiss to Steve’s lips before focusing back on the pies.  


	44. 3sentence: cooking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> moperson said: food. someone is cooking and there's sticky sauce everywhere~ -3sentenceprompt!

Steve was at the beginning very surprised by Thor’s interest in learning to cook; sure, Steve wouldn’t starve to dead but he wasn’t a chef. 

Stepping into the kitchen after Thor had holed himself inside for hours always led to a surprise; usually the surprise meant that there would be a lot to clean up. 

It would also mean that there would be chances to lick off and use the kitchen for more recreational purposes; tomato sauce didn’t have to only be used on spaghetti. 


	45. 3sentence: bodyswitching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Some bodyswitching? With possibly some implied, y'know... hammering

He isn’t sure if it is ok for his first thought to be that he is glad he got Thor, because he wouldn’t be too amused if someone, and by someone he meant Tony, had switched bodies with Thor. 

It is not like he hasn’t seen Thor’s body before, because he has, often, sometimes on a bed, other times against the wall or on the floor, and on rare occasions against the kitchen counter; so yes, he has seen all of Thor’s body and Thor has seen all of Steve’s. 

He is also not sure if it is ok to pin his boyfriend, a boyfriend who looks like Steve so what does that say about Steve…..right….to pin on the bed and really, not leave the bed for a whole day, because shouldn’t they be trying to switch back?


	46. 3sentence: thor's shampoo is switched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> moperson said: SOMEBODY SWITCHED THE SHAMPOO (maybe a joint prank between clint and tony) AND NOW THOR'S HAIR IS BRIGHT FLOURESCENT GLOW-IN-THE-DARK PINK!! -3sentenceprompt

It was all fun and games until New York became flooded and Thor suddenly vanished, which led to a pissed of Captain America who could not located his boyfriend and important member of their team. 

Tony and Clint, were sorry and how were they supposed to know that Thor would freak out and alright so Thor had not know that it would not be permanent, still; Thor came back a week later with his hair back to normal to find Tony and Clint sporting bright glow in the dark hair. 

There were apologies all around, but at least, next time that Thor’s hair ended up dyed, he just made it so every time Tony and Clint touch metal they would get a shock. 

 


	47. 3sentence: Steve brings home a dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve brings home a dog as the first addition to their family. Give me adorable! Lol

Thor peered at the creature that had been shoved into his arms; it was actually quite cute and adorable, whatever it was.

"This is our new dog," Steve had explained, looking a bit embarrassed as he toweled his hair and Thor assumed Steve had found the fellow out in the rain. 

Thor raised the dog up and practically melted when the dog licked at Thor’s nose, yes they could not get rid of it now, “what shall we name it?” 


	48. 3sentence: showers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> naursicaa82: "Alright guys, let’s hit the showers…"

Steve shot Tony a look because he wasn’t too sure about the eye waggle following the “alright guys, let’s hit the showers” comment. 

Thor turned to Steve and asked if he was wiling to stay behind and “keep on training.” 

Steve was pretty sure that Thor meant he wanted to shower after everyone else, and who was Steve to deny his boyfriend that? 

 


	49. 3sentence: pre-serum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Thundershield- Pre serum Steve?

Thor watched as Steve peered out the window, sullen, quiet, sad, and Thor hated to see Steve like that; unsure of what to say to make Steve better, Thor tugged Steve away from the window. 

"Let us watch a movie, and get under some blankets because it is getting cold," Thor muttered, shooting Steve a smile that was only slightly returned but Thor kept up the grin as he shoved Steve under blankets before sitting next to him. 

Thor would always rest his head on Steve’s shoulder, just that this time Thor had to shuffle lower on the couch, but it was like nothing had changed; Steve thanked him by placing a kiss to the top of his head and Thor figured that perhaps they would be ok after all.


	50. 3sentence: femthor giving birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: 3 sentence fic pleeease! How about thor (or lady thor or steve or lady steve) giving birth? possibly? If that's not too weird?

Tove clenched her jaw, hands clutching tightly to Steve’s hand, and had Steve not been infused with the super soldier serum his hold would have been broken into tiny pieces; even now, his hand was protesting immensely, but he was sure it was nothing compared to what Tove was going through.

“I need to start pushing, please,” Tove gasped but the nurse only said she was getting the doctor, which did nothing for Tove, nor for Steve.

“You are doing good,” Steve cooed, unsure of what else to say, but the weak, if pained smile that Tove gave him let him know that it hadn’t been the stupidest thing to say. 


	51. 3sentence: thor turned into an animal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Either Thor or Steve is turned into a little animal?

Steve grunted as a huge, heavy settled upon his head and at another time, Steve would have been worried about having a lion cuddling against his side; at the moment, all Steve could do was sooth the lion by running his hand through the lion’s mane.

Steve wasn’t sure how it happened that Thor’s hair, even as a lion, was smooth and soft and if Steve didn’t know that Thor was not happy with this form, Steve wouldn’t have minded having the mane stick around a bit longer.

Thor purred as he melted under Steve’s hand and at least, Steve could do this, if just to keep Thor from worrying about when he would go back to normal. 


	52. 3sentence: Steve and Mjolnir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ingonyama70 said: Prompt: Steve + Mjolnir

Steve had not thought too much about it, honestly, the hammer was there, it seemed like a good idea and it all worked out in the end.

How was he to know that him picking Mjolnir up was pretty much a marriage proposal and how was he going to know that this meant that Thor and him now had a bond?

There was no lying that the shocked faces of everyone, specially Odin’s, were quite hilarious and if he could now kiss Thor whenever and wherever he wanted, Steve was definitely not complaining. 


	53. 3sentence: small kitten found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jjjat3am said: A small kitten is found at the Avengers tower

Steve walked into their kitchen to find a kitten peering up at him; it was the cutest kitten ever but Steve was pretty sure there had been no kitten there before.

“Steve! Welcome to our new family member, I wish to call him, Chris,” Thor was suddenly picking up the little ball of fluff and Steve was pretty sure Thor had done it on purpose because he could not say no to that image.

That and he was already looking forward surprising everyone else with the kitten


	54. 3sentence: steve meets the parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> levispeghettistraps said: Steve meeting Frigga and Odin.

Steve could not sleep the night before and no matter how much Thor vowed that all would go well; Steve was sure that his life could end at any moment.

Frigga may look sweet but if Steve was totally honest he was most terrified of her, for there was no fury like a mother protecting her child; Odin was intimidating but Frigga knew and loved her son and would do everything to make sure he was happy, be it with Steve or without him.

Thankfully, his stammering and blushing ways had her warming up to him while his ability to command armies begrudgingly had Odin waving his hand in what Steve figured was the closest thing to acceptance he would get from Odin. 


	55. 3sentence: dealing with teenage daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> books-bring-you-to-wonderland said: 3 sentence fic, huh? Well then here we go- Thor and Steve have to deal with their teenage daughter

In came a crying Sigrid and both Steve and Thor had no idea on what to do, well, they both wanted to destroy whoever had made her cry but that would not help….Sigrid at least, but it would make them feel better.

“Honey, there are better fish out there in the sea.”

Thor gave him a look that clearly said for Steve to shut up so instead Steve busied himself with making hot chocolate and peanut butter jelly sandwiches; meanwhile Thor held Sigrid and muttered to her that she was beautiful and that the pain would fade with time and one day she will find the one and if she wanted to destroy the assholes car he would say nothing [and neither would Steve]. 


	56. 3sentence: commercial airlines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Thor and Steve fly on a commercial airline. Hilarity ensues.

“Steve, Tony mentioned to me that there is this club called the Mile High,” Thor stated once he had relaxed and the plane was sailing smoothly in the air.

Steve had of course been schooled on the Mile High Club, since it was the first thing that Tony explained because it was according to him of utmost importance; he was not sure he wanted to ask Thor just how much Tony had told him about the Mile High Club.

“Ma’am, yes, I have a question about how to” the rest of Thor’s question was cut off by Steve, who had his hand over Thor’s mouth in order to stop him from asking what Steve knew he was going to ask; Thor’s grin told him all that he needed to know about how much Thor knew about the ‘club.’ 


	57. 3sentence: stressing over silly things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> moperson said: Stressing over silly things~ gimme this in three sentences!! :)

You really get to know a person by living with them; for example, unless exhausted close to death, Thor cannot fall asleep to the sounds of the city which Steve on the other hand actually found soothing.

There was also that one time that Thor could not find his cape and almost broke down a wall, only to find it in the washer with Steve’s clothes.

Needless to say, Steve was not amused that his white t shirts were now all pink but then a week later Thor ended up with gum in his hair; Thor did not appreciate Tony calling Thor’s dilemma silly and neither did the rest of New York since it did not stop raining for a whole week. 


	58. 3sentence: mpreg steve, protective thor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Steve is pregnant and Thor is worried papa to be.

It is actually ridiculously and Steve would have kicked Thor’s ass were he not pregnant, but then again if Steve was not pregnant than Steve would have no need to kick Thor’s ass in the first place.

Steve can understand being protective, but Thor is being annoying and it stopped being sweet weeks ago; Steve is lucky if Thor lets him even breath.

Nevertheless, Steve admits that it is the cutest thing watching Thor press his ear to Steve’s stomach and coo at their baby, telling he or she the tales of Asgard. 


	59. 3sentence: watch band of brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Steve and Thor watch Band of Brothers.

Thor notices the way that Steve tenses, that he starts withdrawing, ready to bolt, and he knows why; so he begins to ask questions. 

He begins to ask all kinds of questions and honestly, he really is curious and Steve smiles gratefully, answering them all. 

They watch all ten episodes and every night Thor learns more, not only about Midgard history, but most importantly, about Steve and who he was and is.


	60. 3sentence: first stop thor makes after asgard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: SPOILER for Thor 2. The first stop Thor makes after Asgard isn't London.

After everything is said and done, there is a liberty he takes and he is glad Heimdall doesn’t comment on it. 

He is sure that Loki meant nothing by it but the fact of the matter is that he missed his friend; he has to force himself to think of him as nothing other than a friend. 

Except, Steve is not in New York and Jane still waits for him. 


	61. 3sentence: bake sale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> carpelucem said: Bake sale.

Someone had the bright idea of having a bake sale and sure having a fundraiser would be nice.

If only in theory. 

"Thor, did you eat the two batches of browning that were on the counter? And does anyone know where the rest of the chocolate chips for the cookies are?" 


	62. 3sentence; dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> immerwennesdunkelwird said: Thundershield - Dance

Steve does not have a lot of experience dancing nor does he think he is particularly good; none of that matters as he sways with Thor in his arms. 

The only music is the one that Steve hums; it is a random tune but neither of them particularly care for the music. 

No, for them, the only thing they care about is each other and for Thor, Steve would dance anywhere and everywhere, with music or not. 


	63. 3sentence: note you left

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> myownrpworld said: 3 Sentence Fic Prompt: "I found the note you left."

Thor can see the note crumpled up in Steve’s hand but instead of the panic he thought he would feel, there is only bitterness and pain. 

He doesn’t hear the “I found the note you left” instead he grins from ear to ear while fighting back tears. 

"It is not important," Thor responds because what can you say when you are too late and the person you love is with someone else?


	64. BottomThor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Could you at some point pleeeeese write some Bottom!Thor??
> 
> Summary: Thor doesn’t like that Steve is paying attention to the tv, but that was just an excuse to write porn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[i will never say no to bottomThor, ever!!! mwaahaha! even if I suck at writing porn, bottomThor is my one weakness! i tried!! ok! and i’ll keep of trying as long as people keep asking for BottomThor pft]]

He cries out as the batter misses the ball, eyes glued to the screen. He doesn’t see the way that Thor scowls, having been standing behind Steve for a few minutes.

“What are you watching?” Thor asks, leaning down to graze his lips against Steve’s. Steve shudders muttering about baseball, but his focus remains on the game, which just will not to do.

Steve startles when suddenly there is a Thunder God on his lap. He is confused and trying to move to the side to see the game.

“Thor what are you-“

 

The rest of Steve’s question is swallowed by Thor’s mouth. The God tangles his fingers in Steve’s hair, angling Steve’s head in order to deepen the kiss. Thor will not be ignored, not over some game.  A game that Thor does not fully understand nor does he fully care about it. He hungrily eats up the gasp from Steve’s lips only pulling back when air becomes needed.  Steve’s face is flushed, lips red and Thor knows that he must look the same.

“Wha?” Steve mutters, confused but unable to stop himself from following after Thor’s lips, wanting more of the other blond’s taste. Thor just chuckles and grinds his hips down against Steve’s, earning a moan from the soldier. Oh, Steve is paying attention to him now, Thor can feel the attention under him.

“You have not been giving me the attention I deserve.” Thor purs, rolling his hips in a slow motion, while Steve’s hands scramble from their perch on Thor’s hips to his thighs to back to his hips, unable to decide what he wants as each roll of Thor’s hips sends pleasure shooting up his body.

“I do not like being ignored.” Thor hisses against Steve’s neck, nibbling at the soldier’s neck, slipping his hands under Steve’s shirt. His hands map all the contours of Steve’s chest, contours he’s come to know quite well, before taking hold of the shirt and pulling it up.

“Spoken like true royalty.” Steve lets out a breathless laugh that turns into a moan as Thor begins to suck on one of his nipples. Pleasure makes Steve mind hazy, but he doesn’t care, not with Thor. He can let go and embrace the pleasure, making his skin flush. Thor moves to the other nipple, letting it harden in his mouth before pulling back, a satisfied smirk on his lips. Steve is breathing hard and unable to keep himself from arching his hips up, needing more friction.

“I am a prince and I expect to be treated as such.” Thor remarks, hands making quick work of Steve’s belt and zipper. Steve hisses when Thor’s hand grazes over his erection but Thor just chuckles. He gets up from Steve’s lap and Steve doesn’t hesitate in lifting his hips up, letting Thor push his jeans and boxers down. He sighs as he is finally freed from his pants, but Thor doesn’t wait and kneels in between Steve’s legs, pushing apart Steve’s thighs to lick Steve’s cock from the base to the tip.

“Oh shit.” Steve groans, unable to keep himself from bucking up, wanting more of the warm wetness that was Thor’s mouth. Thor grips Steve’s hips, keeping him from moving as he laps at Steve’s cock.

“Thor, please.” Steve strains against Thor’s hold, wanting more, needing more, dammit! After what feels like an eternity for Steve, Thor finally wraps his lips around the tip of Steve’s member, very slowly taking more of Steve into his mouth. Steve can do nothing but scramble to hold onto Thor’s shoulders.

 “Yessss.” Steve cries out, throwing his head back as Thor begins to bob up and down on Steve, making obscene noises that only get Steve harder. Thor is a force to be reckon with, and right now, he wants Steve to focus on him.

“Your mouth, fuck.” Steve feels himself reaching the edge, curses flowing freely from his lips, but before he can reach his orgasm Thor pulls back.

“No, no, what.” Steve groans, thighs trembling, wanting nothing more than to pull Thor back, because he was so close! So close! But Thor pulls back and his face is flushed and hair tousled and damned! The sight is beautiful.

“You were ignoring me.” Thor promptly answers, like he had not just been sucking Steve off, and Steve could do nothing but stare at Thor. He knows the words but he is finding it hard to wrap his mind around them, at that moment.

“I do not like being ignored.” Thor added, settling back on Steve’s lap, his clothed erection brushing against Steve’s, earning a moan from both of them.

“Never again.” Steve vows, bringing Thor down for a kiss while his other hand grips Thor’s hip, trying to grind up against Thor.

“No more of this game coming before me?” Thor asks, pulling himself free from the kiss and off Steve’s lap, much to the soldier’s protest.

“Yes! Yes!” Steve whimpers because no, Thor couldn’t leave him like this, not like this. To Steve’s relief, Thor grins and begins to get rid of his own clothing. Steve licks his lips as he watches Thor slide his pants down, showing that he had no underwear underneath. And Steve saves that thought for a later time because there is all that skin to look at and skin he wants to touch. The moment that Thor is fully naked he is falling back onto Steve’s lap and Steve is pulling him close, hands scrambling to touch all of Thor, needing to touch him. Honestly, he hadn’t meant to ignore Thor, he hadn’t realized he was doing it.

“Steve.” Thor moans, setting a rolling motion with his hips that Steve eagerly follows, but it isn’t enough.

“I am sorry.” Steve mutters as he presses open mouth kisses down Thor’s neck, wrapping an arm around Thor’s waist, pulling him close, while he slips a hand under the cushions of their sofa, searching for that bottle they left there weeks ago.

Thor meanwhile nips at Steve’s bottom lip, rocking on Steve’s lap, “Do you need help, Captain?” Thor teases, before Steve kisses him but Thor just laughs breathlessly into the kiss.

Finally! Steve grasps the bottle and quickly pours lube on his fingers before reaching behind Thor, a finger teasing Thor’s entrance.

“Get on with it.” Thor hisses, lifting his ass, and Steve unable to ignore the whimpers from Thor’s mouth finally slips his finger inside of Thor.

Thor clenches around his finger and the thought of having that tight heat around him has Steve bucking up and quickly inserting another finger. He begins to scissor his fingers, trying to prepare Thor, wiggling until he is pressing against Thor’s prostate, causing the god to arch back, nails digging into Steve’s shoulder.

“I’m ready, Steve.” Thor groans against Steve’s mouth, lifting himself up, using Steve’s shoulders for support. Steve pulls his fingers out and watches in awe as Thor takes hold of Steve’s cock before slowly lowering himself down on Steve. Steve moans and it takes everything in him to not buck up, fingers clenching into the cushions under him, teeth gritting. He keeps still, not wanting to hurt Thor, but it is so hard, and Thor looks so perfect. His hair is matted to his face, sweat glistening, eyes closed in concentration.

Finally, Thor bottoms out, taking a moment to get used to the stretch before rolling his hips. The movement has them seeing stars, moaning each other’s name.

“Better than your game, yes?”

Steve grips Thor’s hips, fingers digging into skin, but neither of them cares. Thor’s knees are on either side of Steve, arms holding onto Steve’s shoulders as he begins to lift himself up before slamming himself back down on Steve’s cock.

“Fuck yes. Better.” Steve hisses and Thor moans his name in return, their movements gaining speed. Everything feels good, and they are both so close and Steve can’t keep his eyes open for much longer. But he wants to see, he loves watching Thor.

“I’m close.” Thor pants against Steve’s ear, shuddering, feeling himself reach the edge.

Steve wraps his hand around Thor’s member, giving a few jerking movements before Thor is clenching around Steve’s cock, sending Steve into his own orgasm. They both moan softly, slowing their movements, out their orgasm together, until Thor settles, sated and tired, on Steve’s lap.

Steve sighs, nuzzling his nose against Thor’s neck and running his hand through Thor’s hair.

“I think your game has ended.” Thor whispers into Steve’s skin, shuddering as the sweat on his skin begins to cool him.

Steve chuckles, lifting Thor’s face to press a slow kiss on his lips.

“Doesn’t matter.” 


	65. Thor and Steve take kids trick or treating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: HALLOWEEN IS COMING UP. YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS. Thundershieeeeeeeeeeld halloween fics. Has there been an idea yet of Thor and Steve having a kid and taking them out trick or treating?

“You look amazing! Very much like a huntress.” Thor beamed, taking a step back to get a good look at his daughter. She had her blonde hair up in a ponytail, with jeans and a leather jacket, which really wouldn’t seem so much like a costume…..but Sigrid had been adamant about being a vampire hunter. They couldn’t say no to her.

“Come on, I believe your father and brother are ready to head out.” Thor smiled as Sigrid grabbed her candy bag and rushed out to launch herself at Steve.

James had his hair gelled back and a long, black trench coat that easily swallowed him up. Thor and Steve thought it was adorable, which they didn’t tell their son, who needed to be a menacing vampire.

Thor was also dressed up like a hunter, in jeans and leather jacket, since that seemed to be the staple uniform of hunters. Steve was a vampire, but, he went for a more classic Dracula look.

“Come on! Come on! Before we don’t get any candy!” James whined, clutching his candy bag, which was decorated with bats. Sigrid grinned and tackled her brother down.

“I got you know vampire!”

“Kids.” Steve sighed, pulling the two apart and shooting them a look.

“Behave.”

Thor laughed and patted the kid’s heads, before pushing them towards the door.

“Let’s go and perhaps we can convince your father to watch a scary movie before going to bed.” Thor teased, earning a look from Steve but cheers from the kids. Thor gave Steve an innocent look, before leaning in to press a chaste kiss to the Captain’s lips.

“Do you think they will recognize me as a vampire slayer? Maybe we should act out a scene!” Sigrid muttered, turning to look at James, who only grinned, his fangs peeking out.

“There will be no acting out the killing of a vampire.” Steve cut in, tugging gently at Sigrid’s ponytail. Sigrid sighed, but relented, didn’t stop her nor James, from throwing candy at each other as they made their way to all the houses in their neighborhood.

“Well hello sweeties, what are you dressed up as?” an older woman smiled as she dropped candy in their kids’ bags.

“I’m a vampire slayer, like Buffy! And this is my little brother, he is a Spike! A scary vampire! Show her James!” Sigrid turned to her brother, who immediately flashes the older woman his teeth.

The woman gasped and pretended to be terrified, putting her hand over her chest.

“Oh dear! That is one scary vampire! I am glad there is a vampire slayer here just in case I need defending!”

Both of the kids beamed and thanked the woman.

“Thank you.” Steve and Thor also thanked her, glad that the woman had played along with their children.

“Stay safe!” the woman called out to them as they walked off to the next house. 


	66. Thor goes costume shopping with Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Halloween prompt - Tony drags Thor to a costume store and he winds up getting one of the slutty ensembles to surprise Steve with in the bedroom?

Thor was flipping through one of those leaflets full of Halloween costumes. Tony wasn’t sure for how long Thor had been looking at those costumes for by now, but the frowned just seemed to deepened as the minutes ticked by.

“Alright, Barbies aren’t meant to frown, so tell Uncle Tony what’s wrong.” Tony settled down next to Thor, sipping at his coffee, the only thing keeping him awake.

Thor looked up, and he had such a sad look on his face, Tony was sure his heart had just melted.

“I am trying to find a costume for this Halloween festival but I am not sure…..about any of them.” Thor finished weakly and Tony was not about to let his buddy look so dejected like that. Actually, now that he thought about it, wasn’t there someone who should be helping Thor out with this?

“Where’s the Captain?” Tony asked and the way that Thor brightened just by bringing him up was way too sweet and adorable, Tony was sure his heart had just grown three times its size.

“He has been busy at the SHIELD Headquarters.” Thor sighed, before adding a bit mischievously, “I want to surprise him.”

Tony smirked at that because he knew exactly how he could help Thor.

“Don’t worry Blondie, I know just the store for you. Steve won’t know what hit him this Halloween.”

………………………….

Thor stared at the rows of costumes in awe and Tony just watched, quite smugly, the way that Thor had brightened.

Oh yeah, Tony was good.

“Honestly, I think you should just grab those golden shorts, go as Rocky.” Tony dangled a hanger with only golden shorts on it. Thor picked it, looking it over quite seriously, before grinning.

Tony had begun to ramble on, only stopping when he realized he had lost Thor.

 Thor had stopped and was looking as a kitten costume.

“I’m sure we can get one that will fit you.” Tony grinned, waggling his eyebrows at Thor, who only laughed merrily.

Definitely better than seeing Thor moping about.

Tony mentally patted himself in the back.

………………………..

It was a week before Halloween that Thor finally set his plan in motion.

“Steve, what will you be dressing up as for this Halloween festival?” Thor asked, looking innocently up at Steve, who was sitting on the sofa while Thor sat on the carpet, a bowl of popcorn on the coffee table.

“I…don’t know…..I haven’t thought about it.” Steve ducked his head, embarrassed, since he was sure everyone else probably already their costumes.

“I went shopping with Tony the other day, for my costume.” Thor started, still keeping his tone innocent, but Steve frowned, because it was Tony. He wasn’t too sure he liked the sound of any costume that came from shopping with Tony.

“I think you would like it, do you want me to show it to you?” Thor muttered, voice barely a whisper as he tilted his head. Steve nodded unable to say anything too distracted by the darkening of those blue eyes he loved so much.

Thor smirked as he got up and strolled to their bedroom.

Steve watched Thor, eyes glued to that ass, barely hidden by the low ridding pants.

Thor wondered which of the costumes to try on Steve first, but in all honesty, he knew which on he wanted to wear. He slipped the dress over his arms, tugging it until it fell right over his thighs. He smoothed the fabric down, before slipping on the cat ears and clipping on the choker around his neck. Thor was glad to have a friend like Tony, who had demanded everything in a size that would fit Thor.

………………………………….

Steve wasn’t sure what to expect, but he had definitely not expect to see Thor in a short little black dress……….Steve was pretty sure his brain had short circuited.

“What do you think?” Thor asked, cheeks tinted pink, eyes lowered to the floor, almost shyly.

“You look great.” Steve uttered, finally finding his voice.

Thor immediately perked up, swaying over to sit on Steve’s lap and straddle him. Steve moaned as Thor’s weight settled down on him, immediately nudging his hard on.

“You think I will receive plentiful sweets in this dress?” Thor asked, smiling teasingly.

Steve’s eyes narrowed at that, his hands sliding under Thor’s skirt until his hands finally settled upon Thor’s hips, possessively.

“There will be no wearing this dress for anyone other than me.”

Thor let out a yelp as Steve grind Thor down, causing pleasurable friction for the both of them.

“As you wish.” Thor purred, lips lingering over Steve’s, but not quite touching them. Steve growled and pulled Thor’s face down, their lips finally clashing.

Thor moaned as Steve nibbled his way down Thor’s chin and neck, steadily grinding up against Thor.

“And this is not the only one I bought.” Thor hissed, throwing his head back, giving Steve more skin to mark.

Steve was quickly twisting around and pressing Thor down on the sofa, panting, eyes glazed over as he looked down at Thor.

“I love you.”

Thor’s response was quickly swallowed by Steve’s mouth.

There was no more talking for the rest of the night. 


	67. Steve gets Thor Chocolates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Amusing prompt : Steve gets Thor some special chocolates (google William Dean Chocolates, theirs are amazing looking) and Thor is flummoxed when he sees them then tells Steve he was swindled because they gave him little fancy stones instead of candy. lol Bonus points for something steamy in the end?

Steve had to remind himself to relax and not destroy the box of chocolates. Right. That would just ruin everything from the start and Steve was really hoping that this would go without a hitch. The previous dates, it had been Thor who had planned them and who had asked him out in the first place.

Finally, Steve had asked Thor for a movie night, just the two of them. Thor had eagerly agreed and Steve was happy that he had made Thor happy. Until he realized that he wasn’t too sure if he should buy Thor something, bring some movies? What would they watch? Eat? Was there something he was missing?

He was terrified that he would somehow hurt Thor, by not knowing all this things about dating. Thor wouldn’t say anything but he would be sad and Steve wouldn’t be able to handle that. It was for that reason that Steve had gone to Pepper and asked her what he should do to show Thor that he liked him.

She was the one who introduced him to William Dean Chocolates. They had looked so gorgeous on the screen and he hoped they look just as amazing in real life…..and that Thor thought so too!

The smell of popcorn hit him the moment he stepped into Thor’s floor, before the elevator doors locked behind him. It was times like these that Steve appreciated Jarvis the most, the privacy he so easily provided them.

“Steve!” Thor made his way out of the kitchen, two bowls of popcorn in his arms. Steve had to take a moment to appreciate the view of Thor in sweatpants and only sweatpants. They were hanging precariously low on those hips.

“What is that?” Thor was placing the popcorn down and looking at the box in Steve’s hand, curious. Steve snapped out of his thoughts, cheeks turning bright red as he finally crossed the room to stand next to Thor, offering the box to him. “They are umm…chocolates…candy! For you.” Steve felt pride swelling in his chest as Thor flushed, taking the box from Steve to run his hand quite reverently over the box.

“Thank you, you did not have to get me anything.” Thor muttered, reaching over to press a kiss to the edge of Steve’s mouth. It served to slightly melt Steve but also leave him frustrated for a real kiss. Sometimes he wondered if Thor did it on purpose.

Thor sat down and opened the box, eyes widening, before he frowned as he eyed the chocolates critically. Steve immediately felt his stomach plummet because he knew this was going to go horribly. Thor didn’t like them!

“They are so small? Are they supposed to be this small Steve? I am not sure. I hope you did not pay a high amount for these?” Thor scowled, actually feeling offended on behalf of Steve, feeling like Steve had been taken advantage by the people selling the candy.

“No…well….I guess they could be bigger, but that is rather a normal size for them. Trust me, you have to eat one.” Steve reached over to pluck a piece of chocolate before bringing it up to Thor’s lips. Steve felt his heart hammering in his chest as he kept his eyes locked with Thor’s.

Thor opened his mouth, taking in the chocolate, tongue accidently touching Steve’s fingers, causing the soldier to shiver. Steve didn’t pull his hand away, instead he moved to rest his hand against Thor’s cheek, watching as Thor took his time testing the chocolate.

“These are delicious!” Thor cried out after a minute or two, grinning wide and Steve could only match the grin.

Honestly, Steve was hardly paying attention to the film, not even sure which one they were watching. He was too busy feeding Thor pieces of chocolate, watching the way Thor’s tongue would swipe at Steve’s fingers every time they pressed against Thor’s lips, licking them clean of any melted chocolate.

“You haven’t had one yet, you should try one as well!” Thor muttered, plucking one of the chocolates up and popping it into his mouth. Steve was going to protest that the chocolates were Thor’s, but then the long haired blond was twisting around and pressing his lips against Steve’s.

The taste of Thor and chocolate had Steve’s brain short circuiting. He reached up to tangle a hand through Thor’s hair, pulling him closer, letting his tongue devour every piece of chocolate in Thor’s mouth.

“It really is good chocolate.” Steve panted once they pulled back, Thor’s eyes shining bright, cheeks flushed. Steve was sure he looked quite similar.

“I should thank you for the gift.” There was no mistaking the huskiness in Thor’s tone and Steve couldn’t keep himself from tightening his hold in Thor’s hair, earning a soft, yet sharp gasp from Thor.

Oh, yeah, they were not watching the movie anymore.


	68. Jealou Thor sees Tony flirting with Steve

[yes its short and no it is not that good but I just….can’t write Steve and Tony interactions for the life of me]

Thor looked around the room, feeling out of his element. It was strange, seeing so many people, wearing the same thing, this suit. Thor tugged at his tie, hoping he hadn’t messed it up but tugging it like that. He had lost his friends in the crowd, and it was not that Thor was new to crowds; he rather loved crowds….but that was in Asgard. He knew that there were certain things that he had to be wary of, what, he wasn’t sure, nevertheless, he picked up a glass full of what he presumed was alcohol.

Finally, he caught sight of a familiar blond, easily standing out since he was bigger than most people there, like Thor. Thor felt himself grinning wide and with the thought of finally talking to his friend, he pushed into the crowd, muttering apologies.

“Captain! Looking tense there!”

Thor slowed down as he neared Steve, realizing that he wasn’t by himself, Tony was with him.

“I don’t do well with this type of things.” Steve sighed, motioning nervously to the crowd.

“Ahhh, dancing? I’ll teach, I’m a very good dancer, just ask Pepper.” Tony grinned waggling his eyebrows. Thor’s brows furrowed at that and he felt himself almost coming to a stop, stepping quietly to the side.

“No, I am fine here. Where is Pepper?”

“Here and there, doing her hair, not sure. Working, probably.” Tony shrugged, picking up a flute of champagne and presenting it to Steve.

“Thank you.” Steve muttered, figuring there was no point in reminding him that he couldn’t get drunk. He flushed when Tony leaned into his space, fingers curling about Steve’s.

“I also give great massages.” Tony grinned, and honestly, Thor had had enough. He cleared his throat, causing Steve to stumble back, but Tony just looked up with a grin.

“Thor! Look at you filling that suit out,” Tony whistled, stepping back and eyeing Thor, who shrugged.

“Ahh, I was not sure but it definitely is fitting.” Thor smoothed his suit jacket down. He didn’t noticed the way that Steve raked his eyes over Thor’s form.

“If you ever are in need of a massage.” Tony offered, grinning wide, causing Steve to roll his eyes and for Thor to nod.

“I will leave you two to mingle with each other.” Tony called out, stepping into the crowd and disappearing just like that.

Thor frowned at the spot that Tony had occupied, snapping out of it when Steve placed a hand on his arm.

“Are you ok? Tired?” Steve asked worriedly. Thor flushed because he was not about to tell him he had been jealous, Thor wasn’t sure how that would be handled.

“Slightly, but I shall be fine. This drink is interesting.” Thor said, glad that Steve quickly picked up that subject of conversation.


	69. Digimon Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here’s an interesting prompt I’ve yet to see…Digimon AU. I may do one if no one beats me to it. lol *has to research some proper Digimon partners though*

They had been walking for hours, nonstop and everyone was beyond tired. Since Tony and Steve’s last argument no one was up for bringing up stopping anytime soon. They just did not have the strength speak up and bring about another argument, which they were sure would occur.

Tony was scowling at the back of the group, Tentomon walking right next to him. Steve strolled in the front, Coronamon walking in front of him, providing light since the sun was setting and they were rapidly losing light.

Bruce tried to stifle a yawn, watching as Terriermon scrambled around with his twin, Lopmon. Natasha’s Renamon was in her Viximon form, sleeping in Natasha’s hood.

“Thor, I’m getting really tired.” Bearmon muttered, tugging at Thor’s pants. Thor looked down and frowned, noticing just how tired Bearmon was looking, not only him, but the others too. He glanced behind him and sighed, because they were all just, done for the day. He took a deep breath and made his way to the front of the line.

The others watched, surprised and weary, because Thor definitely had a temper of his own at times.

“Steve.” Thor reached over to gently touch Steve’s arm, getting his attention. Steve turned to him, surprised but he quickly smiled at the other blond.

“I think it is time we rest of the night. It is getting dark and we are all tired.” Thor sighed, motioning over to the others who were dragging their feet along. Steve looked at them surprised, before flushing.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize…why didn’t you guys tell me.” Steve muttered, running a hand through his hair and coming to a stop.

“We can go back to the clearing we saw over there, just a few minutes away. Yes?” Steve smiled sheepishly, causing the rest to sigh in relief and scramble to the clearing they had passed if not just five minutes ago.

“I think there might even be a lake nearby!” Terriermon grinned, climbing up Bruce’s back to sit on his shoulder.

Steve watched them go, feeling guilty he had been pushing them all so hard. Why hadn’t they told him anything?

“Tony and you fight a lot, maybe you should try to stop that?” Thor brought up, seeming to read what Steve was thinking.

“He is just-“

“Infuriating, we know. After a certain time, we get tired of all the fights.” Thor sighed, bumping his shoulder against Steve’s before grinning wide and rushing forward.

“Come on Steve! Let’s help set up camp!” Thor called out, before disappearing into the clearing, bearmon laughing along with him.

“Nice going blondie.” Tony teased Thor the moment he came into the clearing.

“Yes, if we would have known how receptive Steve was when it came to you we would be sending you to talk to him every single time.” Clint added, waggling his eyebrows at Thor.

“What are you talking about?” Thor huffed, his cheeks turning pink as he ignored them, especially because Steve was coming into the clearing right at that moment.

………………………………………………

“We are coming up to a stream….maybe you should go and ask Steve if we can stop and have some fun?” Clint elbowed Thor, hissing quietly at him. Lopmon nodded eagerly from his position on top of Clint’s head.

“Ohhh, a river?! Let’s go swimming!” Terriermon called out excitedly, causing Bruce to groan because way to go Terriermon.

“A river?” Steve frowned, a bit hesitant.

“I think we should have a break, it won’t do us any good if we exhaust ourselves.” Thor smiled at Steve who sighed and nodded.

“We’ll stop at the river.”

…………………………………………

“So…..how long before Steve kisses Thor?” Natasha smirked, leaning against Renamon, both of them just sunning themselves on one of the rocks.

“Should we feel bad for using Steve’s one weakness?”

“Nah.”

They all chorused, watching as Steve and Thor played in the river, splashing each other.


	70. AU HS: Avengers Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU in which the Avengers are a low-budget teenage vigilante group, who protect their city with nothing but their wits and the mysteriously acquired stun guns, pepper spray, and Kevlar plate armor Loki is somehow able to supply.(And let’s not forget Thor’s trusty hammer, or the bow Clint bought online).*I actually want to write this myself, but I don’t think i could pull it off,so I’m giving my idea to you.*

Fury was not sure how he ended up with a group of teenagers. What had he been on when he agreed to be their adviser? He should have known that when they meant to start an Avengers Club, it would be literally a club about avenging. Honestly, he should have listened to those alarm bells in his head, but….

Tony was always in detention. Clint had been in Juvenile Hall for….too many times to keep count. Natasha had the whole body of students terrified. The only person who rivaled Natasha was Bruce who had a habit of blowing things up in his lab experiments. Thor tended to destroy property if usually accidentally. Even Steve had a rebellious streak when it came doing what he thought was right.

All these kids needed help, something to focus on and keep them off the streets. Fury figured that this would be a great project to help with that.

It was the opposite.

The opposite.

Fury groaned as he leaned back on his chair, frowning as Loki walked into the classroom, looking smug, which was pretty smug looking especially for a kid in middle school.

“Do I want to know where you get the Kevlar?”

“I raided Batman’s cave.” Loki shrugged, grinning from ear to ear, watching as the others began crowding around to look at the goodies.

“You are eleven years old Loki, I cannot wait to see what you do when you are an adult.” Tony muttered while Thor just frowned, worried over his little brother.

“Brother, you shouldn’t be waking over here on your own!” but like always, Loki ignored Thor.

“My bow should be here any time now.” Clint stated, quite proud. Fury was slightly terrified at the accuracy that Clint had.

“Please tell me it is not the toy version of Legola’s bow or Merida’s. If you are going to get one might as well be the Hunger Games one.” Natasha cut in, tossing up her cheerleading baton. Fury was pretty sure he had never seen her cheer, yet she was in the cheerleading squad.

“Bruce and I have been working on a top of the line pepper spray.” Tony cackled, rummaging through his bag for the can of pepper spray.

“We only have one right now, to try it out, but we’ll make one for each of us.” Bruce added, pushing his glasses up his nose. Fury just hoped to God that the pepper spray did not blow up.

“It’s part pepper spray but when that fails, it turns into a grenade.”

Fury had spoken too soon. Way too soon.

“Are you sure that won’t be too dangerous?” Steve muttered, polishing his shield he had Thor help him make. It needed to be painted but it was nice and smooth and was sturdy enough that it wouldn’t bend easily.

“It won’t kill them….we think.” Tony muttered with a shrug, causing Natasha to snort.

“We cannot risk getting into trouble.” Thor sighed as he rested his hammer on his shoulder. How he could carry such a huge hammer, they would never know. Tony had tried lifting it, he almost pulled a muscle, it was horrible. The only other person strong enough to carry the thing was Steve, obviously.

“We can wear masks!” Clint cut in excitedly, jumping off the desk he had been standing on.

“Isn’t that tacky?” Bruce raised an eyebrow, honestly, the idea of masks with glasses was uncomfortable….and contacts even more.

“If you are wearing a cardboard mask, but we can make something cool!” Tony cut in, because yes, he was totally in line with Clint about the masks. Thor and Steve shared a look.

“I do not want to go Ninja Turtle.” Thor frowned, wrinkling his nose at the thought of using a cloth around their eyes…..

“See, that’s tacky. We are going to go classy-“

“Tony, you wouldn’t know classy if it bit you in the ass.” Natasha sneered, tossing her baton at Tony’s head, missing purposely.

“Alright kids, that ends today’s meeting. Now get the hell out of my classroom and don’t kill anyone. Please don’t kill anyone.” Fury muttered, ushering them all of the classroom, wondering if maybe he could just not come back the next day.

Tony ushered Bruce down the hallway, shaking the pepper spray and cackling, while Bruce just shook his head. Clint and Natasha followed behind them a leisurely pace, talking about the Hunger Games. Thor dragged his brother along, Steve smiling as he listened to Loki whine the whole time.

“Alright guys, remember, nine, except Loki, you staying home.” Steve shot Loki a look, but Loki just huffed. Yeah right, Loki would sneak out anyways. He always did.

…………………………………..

Steve kicked one of the assailants away, turning around just in time to see Thor being slammed up against the wall. Steve quickly looked around for his shield, scrambling for it before sending it flying. It hit its mark, knocking the guy out. Thor stumbled onto his feet, breathing hard.

“Thor, are you ok?” Steve asked once he was by Thor’s side, but the other blond just nodded, smiling a bit weakly. There would be bruises on his neck the next day.

“Let’s find the others.” Thor croaked out, wincing as he picked up his hammer. Steve picked his shield up and rushed after Thor, running down the alleyway where Natasha was using her cheerleading skills to knock the last guy down.

“See, we are still alive and no one got blown up.” Tony wheezed out, trying to catch his breath. Bruce lowered the pepper spray down, clearing his throat. They all jumped when Clint landed next to them, bow in hand.

“Let’s go drop off the money and head home.” Bruce muttered, sounding as tired as everyone else felt.

They dropped the money outside the police station before running away.

Slowly they all bid each other good night, grinning wide because even though they were exhausted, they had done it.

Steve and Thor walked leisurely home, since they both lived down the same block.

“Are you going to be ok?” Steve asked Thor, who smiled and nodded.

“From this? Yes, not sure if I will survive Loki.” Thor mused causing Steve to laugh, bumping his shoulder against Thor.

“Don’t think I’ve thanked you for helping me with my shield.” Steve muttered after a moment of silence.

“No need, I had fun.” Thor shifted his hammer to his other hand in order to take Steve’s hand in his. Steve flushed but his grin just widened. They walked in silence, just enjoying each other’s company.

“Well, this is my house. Good night.” Thor hesitated, before bending slightly down to press a kiss to Steve’s cheek before quickly rushing around the house to climb back into his room. Steve couldn’t see Thor’s face, for he was looking down, his long hair covering his face, but Steve was sure that he would have seen a bright red Thor.

Steve touched his cheek, where he could still feel Thor’s lips against his skin. He let out a deep sigh before making his way home, for once, glad he had joined the Avengers.


	71. AU HS: Jock and the artist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor is the football jock and Steve is the quiet artist who always just draws and never talks to others. (Steve secretly draws Thor when he watches him practice after school)

Thor’s laughter could easily be heard all the way down the hallway. Steve smiled into his locker at that sound, before quickly realizing and dropping it. He pushed his books into his locker before taking out his sketchbook. Another day over, he thanked God for that. He shifted his bag up on his shoulder before quickly rushing out to take a seat out by the bleachers. It was his spot, where he sat down and drew whatever came to mind, though lately, there was a lot more drawings of a certain football player than anything else.

He dreaded the day someone ever found his sketchbook.

Thankfully it was not freezing, so he could sit comfortable in the bleachers, staring out at the field. Thor with his big frame could easily take the others down. He was the star player, he would be actually, but Steve wasn’t sure why Thor wasn’t captain.

He spent fifteen minutes trying to locate the blond out in the field but nothing. Steve frowned before standing up and leaving. Thor was not late to practice, it made Steve worried. Which was stupid because he didn’t know Thor and not like Thor knew who he was or cared about him. Crushing on people was stupid, Steve thought bitterly.

Until he ran into what felt like a brick wall.

“I’m sorry!” Thor was quick to bend down and help pick everything up. Steve groaned and rubbed his head before also picking up the books…which actually, were not his.

“Biochemistry?” Steve couldn’t help reading it out loud, glancing up to see Thor flush bright red.

“Yes, I know how to read. Shocking.” Thor muttered, taking the book from Steve’s hands before standing up., ready to walk off.

“Wait!” Steve called out, picking up his sketchbook and scrambling to get to his feet. Thor frowned, holding his books close to his chest.

“You weren’t at practice.” Steve flushed, realizing that he sounded like a stalker. Oh dear God, he was a stalker wasn’t he? This was why he didn’t talk to people.

“I had to pick up some books and talk to my councilor.” Thor shrugged, eyeing Steve up and down, still a bit defensive, before his eyes zoned in on Steve’s sketchbook.

“You always carry a sketchbook with you. Is that what you want to do? Be an artist?” Thor asked, curious and Steve felt his face warm up. He was probably bright red. Oh right, he had to answer Thor.

“Umm…yeah, I guess. I like drawing.” Steve muttered, wincing because oh god, that was horrible. I like drawing? Could he be any more of a loser? Wait, Thor noticed that he carried a sketchbook? Thor noticed him?!?

“That’s nice, I don’t have an artistic bone in me.” Thor grinned and Steve grinned back, hoping that if this was a dream he never woke up. Best dream ever.

“I have to go, but see you tomorrow.” Thor smiled and Steve just nodded, because yeah, of course. Of course. Of course.

“Oh, I’m umm…Steve Rogers-“

“I know. We have had classes together.” Thor laughed, that boisterous laugh that Steve loved so much. Steve watched Thor walked off, wondering if he looked like a lovestruck fool. Probably.

“Oh, and Steve, don’t let anyone try and tell you that you can’t be what you want to be.” Thor turned and smiled at Steve, before walking off.

Steve wasn’t sure what had just happened but it was good. It was all good.

For once, Steve was looking forward to coming to school the next day.


	72. Thor defends Steve from paparazzi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Steve and Thor are being swarmed by the paparazzi, and the questions they’re asking make Steve very uncomfortable. Thor defends his lover by scaring the hell out of them(Summoning of lightning, anybody?)

Steve tried pushing against the throng of people surrounding them. How could anyone like this? the cameras? The flashing lights? The invasive questions that were asked at them? Asking questions that were private, about the past, about things that were so personal Steve didn’t even ask himself those questions. He flinched at the sound of each shutter, blinking as he tried to regain his sigh at each flash.

Thor was right next to him, shouldering people away, sending them glares. He was clip as he told the crowd that they had no comment. No comment. No comment.

Thor glanced at Steve, haring the way the other blond hunched into himself. He could see the tension in his shoulders.

The questions only got worse.

“Who tops?” “Who is the woman in the relationship?” “What do you have to say about the gay marriage?” “Did your past affect your relationship?” “Were you always gay?” “Where you in a relationship with your friend Bucky?” “With any of the howling Commandos?” “Did Officer Carter know?”

And really, those were just going too far. Thor could see the moment that Steve just crumbled and unable to bear it any longer, thunder rumbled in the distance. The clouds were quick to gather as lightning flashed across the skies and the wind picked up. The reporters began screaming as notebooks were ripped away from hands.

Thor grabbed Steve, gently, by the elbow, leading him quickly towards their awaited car. Steve sighed, melting into Thor’s embrace, muttering a soft “Thank you” the moment the were driving away from the crowd.

The thunder rumbled and the lightning didn’t hit anyone but it came close. It was a warning. SHIELD wouldn’t be too happy, but he didn’t care, Steve had needed him and Thor had been there for him. That was all that mattered.  


	73. Courting Ritual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt- Thor has some weird courting ritual or something like that; maybe a dowry and he has to talk to Coulson

Steve was looking for Thor, to spar. He figured that sparring would be a good way of getting a conversation started with Thor, and perhaps discuss what had occurred the other day while they watched a movie. Except, Thor was nowhere to be found. Now that Steve thought about it, he hadn’t seen Thor at all for the whole week. He had been so focused on trying to figure his feelings out, he hadn’t realized that. Where was Thor?

Meanwhile, Thor was pacing in his room, wringing his hands. He had overstepped himself, and had dishonored Steve. It was true that they had not gone any further than the brushing of lips, but that was not proper! He had not meant to be so forward and presumptions, but it didn’t matter. The kiss.

He had been spending too much time with Steve, there would be talk about it. If there wasn’t already. Back in Asgard, he would have had to ask for Steve’s hand weeks ago, before he was seek out by his chosen’s family.

Thor knew that Steve didn’t have any direct family living, and perhaps that is why no one had talked to him about his relationship with Steve. Asgard or Midgard, gossip was gossip.

……………………………

It took Thor another week before he gathered his courage to knock on Coulson’s door. He was wearing his best clothes, a suit. He didn’t usually wear suits, they were stuffy, and he didn’t understand how Coulson could stand them. Still, he felt the occasion called for it.

“Coulson.”

Phil looked up, eyebrow raised, curious as to why Thor was standing there. Looking quite nervous if he said so himself.

“I come here to request Steve’s hand in marriage. I have even written everything I can bring to this marriage and what my family has to offer.” Thor blurted out, surprising even himself. Diplomacy, he was to be king of Asgard, yet he couldn’t hand this simple thing. Perhaps, this was all love’s doing.

“Coulson, have you seen Thor?”

Steve walked into the office, shocked to see Thor there, who was slowly turning bright red. Coulson was amused by everything right now.

“Rogers, Thor here just asked me for your hand in marriage.” 


End file.
